Girl Next Door
by gleelover2007
Summary: Popular girl Ashley Davies world gets turned upside down when Spencer Carlin moves in next door.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer smiled victoursley as Paula handed her the final box from the U-Haul, she quickly ran into the house and set it down next to the others. She took a deep breath before returning outside to help her brothers move the couch.

"Put the picture there." Paula instructed Arthur as he placed the family portrait near the stairs. Paula smiled at the placement.

"Mom, Glenn said excitedly as he ran down the stairs nearly taking out his dad. "Sorry," he called over his shoulder as he finally came to a stop directly in front of Paula.

Paula looked amused as she waited for her oldest to catch his breath.

"They have a basketball team; it's supposed to be the best in the state of California."

"That's great honey." Paula said as she hugged her son tightly.

Glenn nodded as he ran outside to practice his shooting.

Spencer trotted down the stairs stopping for a moment to study their picture. "Nice placement mom."

Paula grinned, "Right that's what I thought."

Spencer smiled as she walked outside looking for something to do; she nearly had a heart attack when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," the unknown voice said their voice full of humor.

Spencer spun around and was met with the sight of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

"Hi I'm Ashley Davies, I live next door." Ashley held her hand out for Spencer to shake.

Spencer finally snapped out of her daze. "I'm Spencer Carlin, "Spencer said as she shook Ashley's hand.

"Where did you move from?" Ashley asked as she set the bag of trash she had in her hand into the trash can.

"Ohio." Spencer answered as she continued to take in Ashley's beauty.

"Oh wow big change then. How do like LA so far?"

Spencer shrugged as she answered, "It's okay so far." She nearly had a heart attack as Ashley gave her a nose crinkling smile.

"It grows on you." Ashley said as she continued to smile at Spencer.

They were interrupted out of their conversation when a tall, dark, and handsome stranger came up behind Ashley and slapped her on the butt, causing her to let out the cutest squeal Spencer ever heard.

"Aiden you scared me." Ashley said as she kissed the boy in front of her.

Spencer looked away; of course she has a boyfriend she thought. A hot one at that.

Ashley finally broke the kiss and looked back towards Spencer, "babe this is Spencer Carlin, she just moved in next door."

Aiden shook her hand, "Aiden Dennison, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Spencer mumbled as she began looking for an escape route."

"Hey why don't you hang out with us tonight?" Ashley said as she giggled when Aiden began kissing her neck.

Spencer nearly gagged, "sure." Spencer mentally kicked herself as she followed the happy couple into Ashley's home.

"So will you be going to King High?" Aiden asked as he took a sip from the soda in front of him.

"My brothers and I start tomorrow," Spencer answered.

"Oh cool how many brothers do you have?" Ashley asked as he cuddled closer to Aiden who put his arm around her.

"I have two," Spencer said as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Sweet do they play any hoops?" Aiden asked.

"My brother Glenn does, I believe he is going to try out tomorrow."

"Nice, I'm the captain, of the team. I will keep my eyes out for him." Aiden said excitedly.

Spencer gave him a small smile. "Thanks he would love that."

"No problem," Aiden replied as he smiled back.

"So do you enjoy cheerleading?" Ashley asked.

Spencer shook her head no, "I'm more into art."

Ashley looked disappointed, "oh I'm captain of the cheerleading team, would have been nice to have a fresh face."

Spencer smiled, "sports and me don't really mix."

Ashley laughed.

Spencer smiled, she enjoyed Ashely's laugh and swore she would do anything she could to be able to hear it again. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate. "It's my mom."

"You can have some privacy in the kitchen, third door to the left." Ashley said as she pointed down the hall.

Spencer smiled as she entered the kitchen, and answered her phone. "Hey mom, yeah I'm okay just at our neighbors. Her name is Ashley Davies she goes to King High. Okay yeah sorry I will come right home."

Spencer reemerged from the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Aiden and Ashley making out of the couch. "Umm," she babbled.

Ashley pulled away out of breath, "hey sorry about that, what's up? Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just forgot I promised my mom I would help unpack." Spencer said as she backed away towards the door.

"Oh okay, well I hope to see you in school tomorrow," Ashley said cheerfully as she opened the door for Spencer.

"It was nice meeting you," Aiden called from the couch.

"You too," Spencer called back; she then gave Ashley a small wave and disappeared into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer took a deep breath as she entered the crowded hallways of King High. She felt so out of place as she took in the sight of all the students around her. She was broken out of her thoughts when a cheerleader ran her over, knocking her books to the floor.

"Watch it," the bitchy cheerleader said as she continued on her way.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up her books. She smiled when she noticed another set of hands lean down to help her; her smiled widened when she saw who it was.

"Sorry about Madison, she can be a bitch sometimes," Ashley told Spencer as she handed her her books.

Spencer smiled as she took the books from Ashley, "It's no big deal.

Ashley smiled back before she was summoned by Madison. She rolled her eyes as she gave Spencer a small wave and ran towards Madison.

Spencer looked watched them go before she looked down at her class schedule.

"Lost?" She heard someone ask behind her. Spencer jumped as she turned around to see a smiling face.

"I'm Chelsea and you have new girl written all over you."

Spencer smiled, "I'm Spencer and yes I am new."

Chelsea laughed as she took Spencer's schedule from her. "Looks like we have a lot of the same classes follow me."

Spencer smiled as she followed Chelsea to their first class. She was grateful to have someone to show her around.

Spencer frowned as she sat by herself at lunch, it seemed everyone had their own groups and she was not welcome in any of them. She perked up when she saw Ashley and Aiden sitting with a group of jocks and cheerleaders. Spencer couldn't help but think Ashley looked really hot in her uniform. Ashley looked up from her food and gave Spencer a small wave before turning her attention back towards the food in front of her.

Spencer waved back, just as Chelsea took a seat across from her.

"You know Ashley Davies?" Chelsea asked as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"She lives next door to me."

Chelsea looked over her shoulder towards the table occupied by the cheerleaders and jocks. "Just be careful," Chelsea warned her.

Spencer looked confused.

"Ashley is the most popular girl at this school. Her and Aiden are the it couple as well. And that Latina is Madison, don't get on her bad side she will destroy you."

Spencer frowned as she took notice of the evil glare Madison was giving her. "Well Ashley is really sweet and so was Aiden."

Chelsea just nodded as she began to eat.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief as she the final bell rang, and she walked outside. She searched the quad for her brother, not finding him she began to walk home.

"Need a ride?" Ashley asked as she pulled up beside Spencer.

Spencer smiled as she crawled in next to Ashley.

"Thanks my brother ditched me."

Ashley smiled, "it's no problem. "So how was your first day?"

Spencer smiled as her mind flashed to Chelsea and what a good friend she was. "It was okay."

Ashley laughed.

Spencer swore to herself then and there she would do anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

"Earth to Spencer," Ashley laughed as she waved her hand in Spencer's face.

Spencer snapped out of her daze and noticed they were in Ashley's driveway. "Sorry what?"

Ashley; laughed again, "I asked if you wanted to hang out."

Spencer smiled, "sure sounds fun."

Spencer followed Ashley into the kitchen listening to her talk about cheerleading and what new cheers they were planning to do.

"I know it sounds stupid but I really love cheer."

Spencer smiled, "it's not stupid, and it just makes you more special.

Ashley smiled, "thanks."

Spencer blushed as she looked away. She couldn't stand to look at Ashley another second without wanting to take her then and there.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she noticed how weird spencer was suddenly acting.

"I'm fine," Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley nodded as she took a sip of water.

"I should go," Spencer said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Ashley frowned, "oh okay well I will see you later."

Spencer nodded as she gave a Ashley a small wave and closed the door behind her. She didn't notice Madison in her car and pissed off look crossing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer slammed the door as she entered the house that has got to be the worst first day in the world. She was grateful her parents weren't home as she grabbed a soda from the fridge and flung herself down on the couch. She smiled when she thought about Chelsea and what a great friend she was to her the new girl, she grinned though when her mind wandered to Ashley. She thought about how beautiful she was and how great she looked on that cheerleading uniform. She was broken out of her naughty thoughts by a knock on the door. She set her coke down and went to answer it. "Ashley hi."

Ashley smiled as she gave Spencer a small wave, "my parents aren't home and Aiden's at practice so I was wondering if you wanted to hang?"

Spencer growled to herself at the mention of Aiden's name, "Sure come on in."

Ashley smiled as she walked pass her. "Nice house."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "its home. Can you get you something to drink?" she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm okay thanks," Ashley said as she followed her.

Spencer smiled as she took a seat at the table, Ashley followed suit.

"So I'm sorry about all the idiots at school today," Ashley said as she picked at the tablecloth.

Spencer frowned, "It's not your fault."

"I know but still, I will talk to everyone."

Spencer grinned, "Thanks."

Ashley smiled, "it's no trouble."

"So would you like to watch a movie?" Spencer asked as she stood up and headed back towards the living room.

Ashley laughed as she followed, "sure sounds great."

Spencer smiled as she set up Netflix she handed Ashley the remote, "you pick."

Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer flop down on the couch; she took a seat beside her and flipped through the movies, "Is A Nightmare on Elm Street okay? I love horror movies."

Spencer smiled, "I do too, I didn't peg you for a horror movie lover."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Carlin," Ashley said as she shot her a wink and started the movie up.

Spencer's heart stopped oh my god is she flirting with me? She thought to herself, of course not she's straight and has a boyfriend. Snap out of it Carlin.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked when she noticed Spencer seemed to be off somewhere else.

"I'm fine," Spencer lied as she focused on the movie.

Ashley just shrugged as she did the same.

They were well into their third movie when they heard the door open.

"Spencer honey?" Paula called out as she closed the door behind her.

"In here mom, Spencer called from the living room.

"Oh hi," Paula said as she noticed Ashley.

"Mom this is Ashley Davies, she lives next door." Spencer said as she shut the movie off.

Paula smiled as she shook Ashley's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Ashley smiled, "likewise."

"Well your father has to work late and Glen is still at practice so it looks like pizza tonight. Would you like to stay Ashley?" Paula asks.

Ashley smiled as she glanced at Spencer, "sure that would be great thanks."

Paula smiled, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice," Ashley said as she stood up to stretch.

Spencer's heart began to race at the amount of skin Ashley was showing. "She is," Spencer squeaked out.

Ashley gave her a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Spencer blushed, "yeah totally fine."

"So Spencer cried the entire time," Paula said as she wiped her mouth.

Ashley laughed as she watched Spencer pout. "Aww you're so cute when you pout."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you told her that, I was like five."

Paula laughed, "It was adorable you never wanted me to leave."

"I do now," Spencer mumbled.

Paula and Ashley burst into laughter.

Spencer finally gave up and just stormed off.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked as she threw her plate away and washed her hands.

Paula laughed, "She will be fine she is just embarrassed."

Ashley nodded, "well I should go talk to her, thanks for dinner."

Paula smiled, "my pleasure."

Just as Ashley entered the living room her phone rang. "Baby hi. How was practice?"

Spencer was coming down the stairs when she heard Ashley's phone, she decided to eaves drop.

"I'm just at Spencer's house. Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

Spencer smiled at that, she moved closer so she could hear better.

"I miss you too, well why don't you come over then. Okay. I love you too. Bye." Ashley hung up her phone and began to look for Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer said as she finally made her presence known.

Ashley jumped, "Spencer hey, Aiden just called, so I gotta go. But maybe I could start giving you a ride to school so you don't have to get up so early for Glen's practice."

Spencer nodded, "thanks that would be great."

Ashley smiled as she headed towards the door, "great see you later then."

Spencer leaned her head against the door as she watched Ashley walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer paced around anxiously as she waited for Ashley to arrive; she jumped when she heard a light knock on the door. She practically ran towards the door to answer it.

"Hey," Ashley greeted her cheerfully as she handed Spencer a cup of coffee.

Spencer smiled as she took it, "thanks."

Ashley nodded as she watched Spencer close her front door.

"Ready for another day?" Ashley asked as they walked towards her car.

Spencer just laughed as she entered Ashley's car.

The ride to school was a quiet one and Spencer hated to admit she was a little disappointed, she was hoping to get to know Ashley better.

Ashley frowned as she pulled into the parking lot to see a very angry looking Madison waiting for her. "Great," she mumbled as she got out.

"What the hell is this?!" Madison screamed as she stared in disgust at Spencer.

Spencer tried to make herself invisible as Madison continued to stare her down.

Ashley just smirked, "it's called giving someone a ride."

Madison scoffed, "She is going to ruin your reputation."

Ashley just rolled her eyes, "do you hear yourself? You sound like a crazy person."

"Maybe I should go," Spencer said as she started to walk away.

Ashley grabbed her arm, "you don't have to go. Mads just grown up. I'm allowed to have other friends besides you."

Madison nodded, "I'm aware of that, but not loser ones."

Ashley threw her hands up in frustration, "you don't even know her."

Spencer smiled at Ashley for defending her honor.

Madison noticed but didn't comment.

"Look we have been best friends for years, but you are being crazy about whom I can and can't hang out with and I'm sick of it." Ashley shouted as she turned and stormed off towards the gym.

Spencer shook with fear as she was left alone with the fuming cheerleader. She's going to kill me, Spencer thought as Madison's eyes landed on her.

"I'm only going to tell you this once freak, stay the hell away from Ashley. You're not meant to be part of our world and if you chose to ignore my warning me and my girls with kick your ass till it's a brand new shape. Toodles," Madison called over her shoulder as she turned and walked towards the gym.

Spencer shivered as she watched her walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mom making dinner.

Paula looked up when she heard Spencer sit down. "How was school sweetheart?"

Spencer shrugged, "it was okay."

Paula smiled, "kids being nasty?"

Spencer laughed, "Something like that."

Paula set down her spoon, "what's wrong?"

Spencer sighed "Nothing I'm fine."

Paula stared her down sternly.

"Okay fine I think I like Ashley as more than a friend."

"The girl who lives next door?" Paula asked as she glanced out the window.

Spencer nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sweetie," Paula said as she wrapped her up in a hug.

Spencer cried in her mom's shoulder, "she's such a great friend and I don't want to lose her."

Paula cupped Spencer's cheeks, "If she is such a great friend you being gay won't bother her one bit."

Spencer gave her mom a small smile.

"If I can't deal by god she can too!" Paula exclaimed dramatically causing Spencer to burst out in fits of laughter. "It will all work out dear."

Spencer smiled, thanks mom."

Paula nodded and turned back around to stir.

Spencer jumped when she felt her phone vibrate, "its Ashley!" she squealed as she ran out of the kitchen.

Paula chuckled as she watched her go.

"Hey," Spencer said causally as she answered.

"Hey what are you up too?" Ashley asked out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was running a little late today so coach made me run laps," Ashley told her.

Spencer's mind suddenly went to images of Ashley all hot and sweaty, she grinned.

"Spencer are you still there?"

Spencer shook her head, "yeah sorry.'

Ashley laughed, "So I guess you missed my question then?"

Spencer blushed, "yeah I did sorry."

Ashley giggled, "I asked if you would you like to come to my practice?"

Spencer smiled but it faded quickly when she remembered Madison's warning.

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer snapped out of her day dream, "yeah I'm fine sorry."

Ashley just laughed, "Well I hope you show." And with that she hung up the phone.

Spencer sighed as she threw her phone the couch. She wants you there Spencer so just go she thought as she made up her mind. "Mom I'm going out, be back later", she called as she headed out the door.

"Okay be careful!" Paula called back from the kitchen.

Spencer searched the field and was relieved to not see Madison there; she gave Ashley a small wave and went to sit in the stands.

"Mind if I join you?" A sweaty looking Aiden asked as he took a seat next to Spencer.

Spencer gave him a small smile as he took the seat next to her.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Aiden asked as they watched Ashley do a back flip.

Spencer nodded, "yeah she is."

Aiden smiled, "so I uhh gotta ask you something," he said nervously.

Spencer turned towards him, "okay."

"My friend Jay was wondering if you thought he was hot?" Aiden asked with a laugh. "Sorry he's too shy to ask you himself."

Spencer blushed as her eyes shot to Ashley, "Well he's not really my type."

"Oh?" Aiden seemed confused. "What is your type?"

Spencer took a deep breath, "well I'm gay."

Aiden's mouth dropped open as his eyes flashed to Ashley. He suddenly felt very uneasy about Spencer and Ashley's friendship. "I have to go," he said suddenly as he stood up.

Spencer watched him go with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't see Madison under the bleachers with a devilish grin across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley and Aiden were both lying in his bed cuddling, when Aiden suddenly sat up, "how well do you really know Spencer?" he asked as he looked down at Ashley.

Ashley smiled, "well we just met a few weeks ago. I don't know her whole life story."

Aiden laughed, "I know that, I just."

Ashley took his hand as she also sat up, "what is it?"

Aiden took a deep breath, "well I talked to her yesterday and."

"And what?"

"Well she's gay," Aiden said as he played with Ashley's fingers and avoided her eyes.

"Oh wow," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Aiden said as he finally made eye contact.

"I wonder why she never told me," Ashley wondered.

"No clue," Aiden said as he leaned over and began kissing Ashley's neck.

Ashley smiled as she arched her neck to give him better access.

"Mmmm you're so warm," Aiden mumbled against Ashley's neck.

Ashley grinned as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him in top of her. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and struggled with his belt.

Aiden sat up and pulled his belt off, he then removed his wife beater and crawled back on top of  
Ashley. He began placing open mouth kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Don't stop," Ashley moaned as she leaned up and pulled her shirt off.

Aiden reached down and began rubbing Ashley's woman hood through her jeans.

Ashley moaned as she tangled her hands in his hand a tugged, which only fueled him more.

Aiden leaned down and undid Ashley's pants, he pulled them down slowly enjoying the view of his girlfriend's legs, he threw the pants down behind him and kissed his way up Ashley's legs.

Ashley moaned as Aiden pressed open mouth kisses all over her toned stomach before making his way to her chest. She arched her back allowing him to slip off her bra and toss it behind him as he leaned down and bit and licked her nipples. "Oh God," Ashley moaned as she clutched the sheets.

Aiden sat up and pulled off his jeans tossing them blindly behind him.

"Do you have a condom?" Ashley asked as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Aiden nodded as he headed towards the bathroom.

Ashley quickly reached down and pulled off her panties as she awaited his return.

Aiden returned with the condom and pulled off his boxers, Ashley watched with rapt attention as he slid it on.

She smirked as he crawled back on top of her, she gasped as their naked bodies touched. "I love you so much," she whispered.

He smiled as he kissed her gently, "I love you too," he whispered as he entered her.

Ashley moaned as he thrusted gently inside her. "Harder," she said as she clawed at his back.

Aiden began thrusting harder as he leaned down and kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Oh God, "Ashley cried out as she tugged at the sheets. "I'm so close."

Aiden grinned as he kissed her deeply and continued to thrust.

Ashley screamed his name as she came hard. "Aiden," she whispered as she cupped his face gently and kissed him with all she had. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey," Ashley said as she spotted Spencer sitting outside on her porch.

Spencer looked up and smiled, "hey."

"So what's new?" Ashley asked as she leaned against the pillar next to Spencer.

Spencer smiled, "not a thing to be honest.'

Ashley laughed, "So can I ask you something?"

Spencer nodded at the serious tone in Ashley's voice.

"It doesn't bother me at all I just heard that well," Ashley began babbling.

Spencer frowned, "Aiden told you I was gay huh?"

Ashley blushed, "don't be mad at him."

Spencer frowned.

"Really it doesn't change a thing.

Spencer looked up, "It doesn't?"

Ashley walked over and sat down next to her, "of course not. You're a really cool girl."

Spencer beamed, "thanks."

Ashley grinned, no problem. It's late I should go, see you tomorrow."

Spencer waved as she watched Ashley disappear into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

When Spencer arrived at school she was shocked when someone slapped her books out of her hands.

"Watch it dyke," the girl snapped as she kicked her books aside.

Spencer gasped as hurt washed over her.

Madison laughed and applauded as she came up behind her. "I warned you didn't I?"

Spencer gasped, "How did you even know?"

"Please I know everything and the way you eye fuck Ashley is just creepy," Madison said with a smirk. "You're really not fooling anyone."

Spencer tried not to let her see her cry and she gathered her books and ran towards her locker. She didn't notice Ashley across the quad with a frown on her face.

Aiden was practicing his free throws when Ashley stormed towards him with an angry look across her face, then he feared for his life. "Hey babe," he said calmly.

"How could you," Ashley asked.

Aiden was confused. What did I do he thought?

"You told Madison Spencer is gay?" Ashley yelled at him.

"No I didn't I swear," Aiden said as he tried to calm down his fuming girlfriend.

"Then how the hell does she know?"

"I don't know!" Aiden screamed as he threw the ball and watched as it bounced off the wall. "But if I were you I would be careful because your gay is showing."

Ashley's mouth dropped open, "what did you just say to me?"

"Shit Ashley I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear," Aiden said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She slapped it off, "don't touch me! God who are you?" Ashley said as tears fell down her face.

Aiden felt like shit, he hated seeing his girlfriend cry. "I really am sorry."

"Just give me space," Ashley snapped as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the gym.

Aiden ran his hands threw his hair in frustration as he grabbed the basketball and headed towards the locker room.

Spencer tried not to cry as she took a seat at the lunch table, it seemed the whole school knew her secret, she couldn't believe Ashley told Madison. She was beyond hurt and humiliated. She was so lost in thought she didn't see Chelsea plop down in front of her.

"Hey," she said as she took a bite of her apple.

Spencer looked up shocked, "why are you sitting here?"

Chelsea frowned, "do you not want me too?"

Spencer looked shocked as she shook her head no, "I do want you too I'm just shocked is all."

Chelsea laughed, "Why because of what the idiots are saying? Who cares they will find a new scandal by tomorrow."

Spencer smiled, "I sure hope so."

Chelsea laughed, "Trust me."

"Spencer?" Ashley's raspy voice sounded from behind her.

Spencer signed as she turned around and locked eyes with her crush.

"Look I'm really sorry about what has been happening," Ashley began but Spencer cut her off.

"You know what save it," Spencer snapped, "I should have known you would run off and tell Madison.'

"But I didn't I swear," Ashley said.

"Don't bother denying it Ashley and you can stop pretending you're my friend," Spencer said as she stood up to leave so no one would see her cry.

"But I am your friend," Ashley whispered. Only Chelsea heard as Spencer stormed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley gripped two cups of coffee as she walked over to the Carlin residence and rang the bell.

Paula answered and looked a little surprised when she saw who it was, "Ashley what are you doing here?"

Ashley took a deep breath, "I came to see Spencer, is she here?"

Paula shook her head no as she gave a sympathic look towards the teenager in front of her, "she had her father drive her to school."

Ashley frowned, "oh okay well thanks." Ashley watched as Paula closed the door before turning and heading off towards her car.

Aiden stuffed his hands in his pocket as he saw Ashley pull up, he took a few deep breaths before greeting her, "I didn't tell Madison about Spencer I swear," he said as he ran his hands threw his hair in frustration.

Ashley sighed "I know you didn't," she said as she set the coffee cups on the bench nearest to them.

Aiden looked up, "wait you knew?"

Ashley looked around the parking lot before answering, "I really thought you did but after thinking about it, I should have known you would never do something like that."

Aiden grinned as he pulled Ashley into a hug.

Spencer and Arthur pulled up right next to them as their embrace broke. Spencer looked away as Ashley's eyes met hers.

Arthur noticed, "Is everything okay?"

Spencer looked towards him and faked a smile, "of course see you after school dad," she said as she kissed his cheek and exited the car.

Ashley frowned as she watched Spencer storm pass her and Aiden and straight into the school building.

"Is she still all pissed?" Aiden asked as he watched her disappear behind the doors.

Ashley frowned, "yeah she won't even talk to me."

Aiden wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry babe." They both heard the sound the bell singling their first class was about to start. Aiden took Ashley's hand and led her inside.

Ashley tried her hardest to get Spencer to talk to, but the girl was incredibly stubborn and quite frankly Ashley was starting to get annoyed.

Chelsea smiled as she sat across from Spencer in their usual lunch table, "okay Ashley has been staring at you all day. What's the deal?"

Spencer frowned as she stared down at her food, "I think she told Madison about me being gay and well of course Madison used that to her advantage and told the whole school."

Chelsea frowned, "If it helps I don't think Ashley told her."

Spencer looked up, "you don't?"

"Ashley may be super popular but she is not vindictive like Madison is."

Spencer smiled as she looked back towards Ashley who looked like she was trying real hard to pay attention to something Madison was rambling on about.

"So what's the deal with Madison anyways?" Spencer asked as she looked back towards Chelsea, who was smirking at the popular table.

Chelsea continued to glare before turning her attention towards Spencer, "well her and Ashley have been best friends since kindergarten."

Spencer's mouth dropped open, "you have all known each other that long?"

Chelsea smiled as she nodded yes, "and yes Madison has always been the devil."

Spencer laughed which caused the popular table to glare at them before they all returned their attention back on Madison.

Chelsea smirked as she continued, "anyways she was always so jealous of anyone who even thought of taking her place as Ashley's best friend, she is evil I would stay clear of her."

Spencer frowned, "did she do something to you?"

Chelsea glared daggers at the back of Madison's head as she spoke, "she slept with my boyfriend freshman year," she said through gritted teeth. "She's a vapid whore."

Spencer gasped as she looked towards Madison who was glaring at her with a look of pure hate.

"Trust me Spencer she is not someone you want to piss off."

Spencer looked back towards Chelsea, "but what about Ashley? She is so sweet and I care about her."

Chelsea frowned, "don't."

Spencer chanced one more look back and noticed Ashley watching her with curious eyes before turning her attention back towards Madison. "What about Aiden though?"

Chelsea scoffed, "Aiden is just like Madison, he pretends to be all sweet but if anyone tries to get in between him and Ashley all hell will break lose."

Spencer frowned, "he seems so sweet."

Chelsea laughed, "You're so new it's cute."

Spencer shot her a dirty look before getting up to dump her food.

"Hey honey how was school?" Paula asked as Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"It was okay," she mumbled as she sat at the table.

"Have you talked to Ashley?" Paula asked as she sat next to her.

Spencer signed, "It's complicated."

Paula looked confused.

"She's the most popular girl in school and well I'm the new gay kid, we just don't mix," Spencer said defeated.

"Nonsense," Paula snapped.

Spencer seemed surprised at her mother's outburst.

"Ashley cares about you as a friend and you need to fix this problem between the two of you."

Spencer nodded as she stood up and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Hey babe," Aiden said as he snuck up behind Ashley who was burning holes into Spencer's window.

Ashley jumped as she whirled around, "Aiden hey you scared me."

Aiden kissed her deeply before pulling away, "sorry," he said with a grin.

Spencer went to her window hoping to talk to Ashley but as she opened it and saw Ashley and Aiden embraced in a passionate kiss her heart felt like it was breaking and she quickly shut it before walking towards her bed and crying herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley cringed as she opened her front door and was hit with the rays of the bright sun, she quickly ran back inside to grab her sun glasses before running back outside and walking across the yard towards the Carlin household.

She took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell, she smiled when Paula answered.

Paula wiped her hands on a towel as she smiled at the younger girl in front of her who appeared nervous, "Ashley hi, come on in," she said as she ushered her inside.

"Thanks, Ashley said with a smile as she watched Paula close the door.

Paula sensed the girl seemed upset about something, "is everything okay?" she asked as she ushered her towards the kitchen.

Ashley took a seat at the counter as she watched Paula cut up some fruit, she sighed before answering, "Its Spencer, she has been ignoring me and well it kind of sucks," Ashley mumbled.

Paula smiled as she handed Ashley an apple, "what do you think the problem could be?"

Ashley passed the apple back and forth between her hands as she thought about it, "my friends can be kind of tense," she said as she glanced up towards Paula.

Paula nodded her understanding as she continued her cutting.

"I really like spending time with her," Ashley continued, "and I don't care what my friends think about her because I get to see the real her."

Paula swooned, as she listened to her talk, why can't she be gay she thought as she washed her knife off and wiped her hands as she continued listening.

Spencer smiled as she listened to Ashley talk about her, she jumped when her eyes caught Paula's her smiled and nodded for her to come in.

"Hey," Spencer mumbled as she took the empty seat next to Ashley.

Ashley beamed as she turned towards her, "hey stranger."

Spencer couldn't help the smile that creeped across her face as she saw how happy Ashley was to see her; a wave of butterflies assaulted her stomach as she smiled back.

"So I came to say I was sorry that Madison and Aiden seem to give you trouble but also to assure you that I'm nothing like them and miss hanging out with you," Ashley rambled.

Spencer placed a hand on top of hers to stop her adorable rambling, "hey it's okay really."

Ashley took a deep breath and smiled, "okay good. So are we still friends?"

Spencer noticed she still had her hand on Ashley's and removed frowning at how cold her hand now was before nodding, "of course we are."

Ashley beamed, "great then how about I take you out for some coffee before school?"

Spencer nodded, "sure just let me grab my stuff," she said as she got up and headed towards the stairs.

"You're really good for her," Paula commented as she began loading the dishwasher.

Ashley looked towards her and smiled, "I feel the same about her."

Spencer came bouncing back in and kissed her mother quickly on the cheek before turning towards Ashley who just smiled.

"I love this place," Ashley said as she pulled into a diner near King High.

"Glen came here once, said it had the best coffee ever," Spencer said as she followed Ashley inside.

"Oh it does," Ashley moaned as she took Spencer's hand and led her towards a booth.

Spencer giggled as she allowed Ashley to drag her towards the counter.

"Okay I have to agree this is amazing," Spencer moaned as she took a sip if her banana fosters frappe.

Ashley smirked, "told you so."

Spencer smiled, "yes you did."

"I'm glad we are doing this, I missed you," Ashley said as she reached across the table and took Spencer's hand.

Spencer's breath hitched as she felt Ashley's warm hand in her own, she swallowed before answering, "I am too."

"Your amazing Spencer and I'm really glad I met you," Ashley said as she squeezed Spencer's hand before releasing it.

Spencer let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "I'm really glad I met you too," she said with a smile.

The girls continued drinking their coffee's in silence as she they both exchanged smiles at one other completely oblivious to Madison standing near the window watching them with a menacing sneer across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley was in the middle of applying her makeup when she heard her phone ring, she smiled as she answered, "hey girl."

"Hey what are you doing?" Madison asked from the other end.

"Just doing my makeup," Ashley responded as she put her phone on speaker and sent it on her dresser.

"Is Spencer there?" she heard Madison ask with a bit of snarkiness in her voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "no she is out of town with her parents."

"Great, want to hang out?" Madison asked.

"Sure I will pick you up in thirty," Ashley said as she finished up her makeup.

"Sounds great," Madison said as she hung up.

Ashley smiled as she hung up her phone and went to her closet to grab a shirt.

"So how's life?" Madison asked as she grabbed a fry from Ashley's plate.

Ashley smirked, "its going."

"I meant how things with Aiden are," Madison clarified with a smirk.

Ashley laughed, "Things are going great."

"So how is he in the sack?"

Ashley nearly choked on her coke as she held back a laugh.

Madison laughed as she patted her back, "sorry," she mumbled as she handed her a napkin.

Ashley shot her a dirty look as she wiped her mouth and set the napkin aside.

"Things are really great with Aiden," Ashley said as she nodded towards the waitress who brought them the check.

"So I heard a little rumor you liked Glen," Ashley mentioned as she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"He's decent looking," Madison replied as she and Ashley grabbed their gym bags and headed towards the gym.

Ashley laughed as she followed Madison into the empty gym.

"Who do you keep texting?" Madison asked as she took a sip of water.

"Spencer," Ashley said with a smile as she set her phone down and began running.

Madison rolled her eyes as she threw her water bottle back in her bag and ran to catch up.

"You know she is really ruining your rep," Madison said as she and Ashley continued jogging around the gym.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "don't start Mads."

Madison stopped and grabbed Ashley's arm, "I mean it."

Ashley glared at her best friend as she began stretching, "what is your problem with her?"

"She's gay Ashley," Madison stated as if she didn't already know.

"And…" Ashley pushed.

"She's just not someone with your status you should be associated with," Madison finished off as she sat down in frustration.

"That doesn't even make any sense," Ashley argued as she glared angrily at her friend.

"Just stating facts," Madison shot back as she waved her hand.

"Whatever, I really like spending time with her okay," Ashley said as she grabbed her gym bag.

Madison stood up and grabbed it from her.

"What the hell!" Ashley said as she reached for it.

"You need to dump the loser," Madison said as she held the gym bag away from Ashley's reach.

"Will you stop it?!" Ashley screamed as she snatched her bag away from Madison. "I'm so sick of you making fun of her. It needs to stop now." Ashley yelled as she stormed out of the gym.

Madison ran to catch up, "Ashley wait please," she pleaded.

Ashley slowly turned towards her, "what."

"Look I'm sorry, I just miss you," Madison said as she shrugged her shoulders. "We used to be best friends."

"We still are, but I care about Spencer now too."

Madison clenched her teeth, "why?"

"She's sweet, funny, smart," Ashley said as she smiled.

"Ugh I'm all the things," Madison snapped. "And mega popular."

Ashley laughed, "I'm not replacing you Mads, and I have known you forever. But Spencer is my friend now too."

"Why her," Madison snapped. "Are you trying to prove something to GLADD or something?"

"I'm done with this conversation," Ashley said as she turned on her heel and left.

"Are you really just going to walk home?!" Madison shouted as she watched her go.

"I will be fine," Ashley called back as she continued walking. "Just take my car," she said as she threw her the keys.

"You know what fine, screw you then!" Madison screamed as she got in Ashley's car and drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer lay in her bed and thought of Ashley she wanted so badly to call her but Madison's threats kept running through her head. She reached over and picked up her cell scrolling through it till she found Ashley's name, then with a groan she threw her phone across the room.

"This sucks,"! Spencer screamed in frustration as she got up and went to her widow, groaning as the bright ray of sunshine streamed in threw the curtains.

She jumped when her phone began vibrating from its spot on the floor where she threw it. Spencer's heart raced when she saw Ashley's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello," Spencer said as she finally worked up the courage to answer the phone.

"Hey," Ashley said cheerfully from the other end. "What are you up to?"

Spencer went over to her window and sat on the ledge as she looked outside, "oh nothing really."

"Wanna go with me to the beach?" Ashley asked as she opened her window and waved to Spencer.

Spencer couldn't fight the grin that spread across her face as she saw Ashley waving to her from her bedroom right next door.

"Sounds great," Spencer said, "just let me change."

Ashley nodded as she closed her window and hung up.

Spencer smiled as she stepped outside and saw Ashley leaning against her car waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she opened the door for Spencer.

Spencer beamed as she slid inside and watched Ashley walk over to the driver's side.

"So what's Aiden up to today?" Spencer tried to ask as casually as possible. Inside her heart was beating wildly as she waited for an answer.

"He's out of town with his parents," Ashley answered as she turned into the parking lot for the beach.

"Oh," Spencer replied as she opened her door and shut it gently.

"Yeah he should be back tomorrow," Ashley said with a smile as she grabbed some towels before shutting her door as well.

"Super," Spencer mumbled as she followed Ashley towards the surprisingly not very crowed beach.

"Did you say something?" Ashley asked as she found a spot and laid her towel down.

"No," Spencer lied as she gave her a tight smile while doing the same.

"So any girls you have your eyes on at school?" Ashley asked as she rubbed sunscreen on her stomach and chest.

Spencer blushed as she realized she was staring lucky for her Ashley didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry what?"

Ashley laughed, "Do you like anyone at school?"

Spencer's heart raced as she tried to think of an answer, "no," she lied as she avoided eye contact with Ashley.

"Oh okay," Ashley mumbled as she took notice of how uncomfortable Spencer suddenly became.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a small smile.

"You don't have to be weird around me, it doesn't bother me one bit that you're gay," Ashley said as she turned towards Spencer.

Spencer blushed as her eyes drifted briefly to Ashley's chest where some sunscreen had dripped, "okay," she managed to choke out.

"Great," Ashley beamed as she stood up and stretched.

Spencer looked away as Ashley continued stretching.

"Earth to Spencer," Ashley said as she placed her hand on the other girls shoulder.

Spencer jumped at the contact, "sorry what?"

Ashley smirked, "I asked if you mind putting sunscreen on my back for me?"

Spencer could only nod dumbly as she took the lotion and with shaking hands began lathering it on Ashley's back and shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked as she watched Spencer set the lotion down beside her.

"Yeah fine," Spencer managed to get out as she looked everywhere but at Ashley.

"Right," Ashley mumbled as she looked towards the water. "Want to go swimming?"

Spencer's eyes went towards the water as well and she shuddered.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"The water freaks me out," Spencer replied as she shuddered again but this time from the feeling of Ashley's hand on her shoulder.

"How come? If you don't mind me asking," Ashley said as she ran her hand up and down Spencer's arm.

Spencer tried to control her breathing as Ashley continued rubbing her arm, "when I was about six I fell out of my grandpa's boat, I almost drowned," Spencer said as she took a deep breath.

"Oh my God Spencer, I'm so sorry," Ashley said as she took her hand.

Spencer shuddered as her mind went back to that day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ashley asked as she squeezed Spencer's hand.

"I remember being scared and I felt so alone," Spencer whispered as she closed her eyes.

Ashley frowned as she cupped Spencer's cheek, "we can leave if you want to."

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Ashley's breath on her face, "I feel safe now."

Ashley beamed, "as long as you're with me you are."

Spencer smiled as she locked eyes with the girl of her dreams, "I am?"

"I promise," Ashley said as she kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer beamed as she watched Ashley stand up and look towards the water, give me your hand," she said as she held her own out.

Spencer gave her a strange look as she took her hand and allowed her to lead her towards the water. "Ashley I can't," Spencer whispered as she felt the water run over her feet.

"It's okay Spence, I got you," Ashley whispered as she squeezed her hand and led her a little further into the water.

Spencer gasped as the cold water hit her stomach, but the feel of Ashley's hand in her own suddenly made her feel very warm.

"You're doing it Spencer," Ashley said excitedly as she still held Spencer's hand in her own.

"Oh my God," Ashley! Spencer said as she threw her arms around Ashley and held her tightly.

"Told you I had you," Ashley whispered in her ear as she returned the hug.

"Thank you Ashley," Spencer said with a smile which quickly faded when she saw who was approaching them.

"Please tell me she did not corrupt you," Madison sneered as she stood by the edge of the water and glared daggers at her best friend.

"Stop it," Ashley warned her as she helped Spencer out of the water.

"Ashley what's going on?" Aiden asked as he and the rest of the basketball team appeared behind Madison.

"We are hanging out like friends do," Ashley said as she walked over to her boyfriend and took his hand.

"Looks like a little more than that," Aiden wined as he shot a dirty look in Spencer's direction.

"She's my friend," Ashley assured him as she kissed his cheek.

"If you say so," Aiden said angrily as he turned towards the guys, "let's go towards the south side, they have better waves."

Ashley's mouth dropped open as she watched her boyfriend just walk away,"Aiden!" she shouted but it fell on deaf ears as he kept walking.

"I should go," Spencer said as she began gathering her things.

"You don't have to," Ashley said as she turned back towards her.

"I don't belong here," Spencer said bitterly as she began walking towards the parking lot.

"Don't say that of course you do," Ashley said as she grabbed her arm.

"She's right Ashley, let her go," Madison sneered.

Spencer tried not to cry as she continued walking.

"At least let me give you a ride," Ashley pleaded.

"I can walk," Spencer said as she put on her ear phones and turned away finally allowing the tears to fall.

Ashley felt like she got punched in the stomach as she watched her go. 


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer raced upstairs as fast as she could, she was humiliated. She hated the looks both Aiden and Madison kept shooting her so she split and had ignored all the calls from Ashley, insisting she thought Aiden was still out of town and how hurt she was he didn't call.

After a while Spencer just began to ignore her phone, it hurt hearing Ashley go on and on about Aiden, she was truly beginning to despise the boy even though he hadn't really giving her any reason to and that in turn was making her feel guilty.

Spencer was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a door slam shut downstairs and the sound of feet pounding up the stairs stopping just outside her door.

"Spencer?" she heard her brother Glen call out from outside the door. "I know you're in there," he shouted as he pounded on the door before just barging in not bothering to wait for a response.

"What the hell Glen!" Spencer shouted annoyed as her brother stormed into her room and moved some books off of her desk chair so he could sit down.

"You need to stay away from Ashley," he said as he spun around to face her.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "that is none of your business," she snapped.

"I'm serious," Glen snapped as he stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

Spencer moved away clearly annoyed as she rolled her eyes again at her brother.

"You being friends with her is bringing down her rep," Glen said as he stared his sister down causing Spencer to grow uncomfortable.

"This is none if your business," Spencer snapped as she got up and walked over to her door, opening it and motioning for Glen to leave.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Clay asked as he appeared in the empty doorway causing Spencer to jump.

"Glen is being a dick," Spencer snapped as she shot her brother a dirty look.

"Look you know I'm right that is why you're getting all pissed," Glen said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Care to explain?" Clay asked his sister as he walked further into the room and went to stand by the window.

"Glen wants me to stay away from Ashley," Spencer mumbled her voice giving away how hurt she was.

Clay's eyes flashed with anger, "you what?" he growled at his brother.

"She is going to ruin her," Glen told his brother as he put his hands up in defeat.

"Why is that exactly?" Clay asked as he took a step towards Glen.

"Come on man you know damn well why," Glen shot back as he starting getting fired up.

Spencer gasped causing her brothers to both break eye contact and to turn towards her.

"Look Spence I'm sorry but you being gay has always caused us problems," Glen said.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears at her brothers words.

"How dare you say that," Clay said angrily as he took another step towards his brother.

"What do you even care? You aren't even her real brother I am."

Clay saw red as he charged Glen and slammed him up against the door before punching him as hard as he could in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards.

"Guys stop!" Spencer shouted as she tried pulling Clay off of Glen.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted as he pulled fuming Clay off of a bleeding Glen.

Clay shook his hand as he glared at his brother who was still on the floor holding his nose which was currently spewing blood.

"Clay wrap your hand as go to your room," Arthur said calmly.

Clay just nodded as he headed towards the bathroom down the hall.

Arthur helped Glen up, "I didn't mean it," he said sadly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Go get cleaned up," Arthur said defensively as he turned away.

Glen let the tears fall as he headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked as he closed Spencer's bedroom door and took a seat on her bed.

Spencer could only nod as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie," Arthur said as he raced over to his daughter's side and pulled her into his arms.

"He hates me," Spencer mumbled into her father's shoulder.

"No he doesn't he is just scared and don't worry I will take care of it," Arthur said sternly.

"Dad what if he's right?"

Arthur looked confused as he tried to comprehend what Spencer was talking about.

"About me being bad for Ashley," Spencer whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"From what I have witnessed she adores you, and didn't you tell us you being gay didn't bother her?"

"She said it didn't but she is popular and her friends hate me, it won't be long till she does too," Spencer sobbed.

"Hey give her a little more credit than that, she might surprise you," Arthur said as he wiped away her tears.

"You think so?" Spencer asked sadly as she wiped away more tears that were falling.

Arthur's heart broke for his daughter, "I know so," he said as he kissed her forehead and got up to head downstairs.

Spencer tried to compose herself as she grabbed her textbooks and attempted to do the homework she got assigned which was due tomorrow, she found no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't concentrate, her mind would always wonder to Ashley and what she was currently doing.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a timid knock on her door.

"Not now dad," Spencer said tiredly.

"Spencer it's me," she heard Ashley's voice say from the other side of the door.

Spencer took a deep breath before answering, "Come in."

Ashley opened the door and smiled at Spencer who was sitting at her desk with her open textbook in front of her.

"You're the only who actually does the homework assigned in that god forsaken math class," Ashley laughed as she sat on the edge of the desk.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh as she closed the book and turned to face Ashley.

Ashley noticed that she had been crying and she felt like shit, "I came to see if you are okay."

Spencer nodded, as fresh tears threatened to fall, she turned away so Ashley wouldn't see them.

"I know Madison can be a real bitch sometimes and I swear I will put an end to it, "Ashley said as she placed her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer jumped at the touch causing Ashley to pull away.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she stood up.

"I don't want to get in the way of you and your friends," Spencer whispered.

"Oh my god, you're not," Ashley swore as she wiped away the tears from Spencer's eyes.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not, your one of my best friends," Ashley said as she pulled Spencer into a tight hug.

Spencer's heart broke at the use of the word friend, but she just had to accept that is all they would be.

"I should go, I still have homework to do, not all of us are as smart as you," Ashley said with a smirk as she cupped spencer's cheek.

Spencer laughed as she looked towards her textbooks.

"I will see you tomorrow," Ashley promised as she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Spencer sank into her desk chair and tried to once again concrete on her assignments but Ashley always snuck into her thoughts.

A/N: REVIEWS make me happy 


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley smiled at Aiden from across the gym as she and the rest of the squad warmed up before cheer practice.

"He's so hot," she heard Lexi mumble.

Ashley shot her a dirty look before turning back towards Aiden and mouthing I love you.

He mouthed it back before turning back towards his coach.

"You're so lucky," Lucy said as she glared in Aiden's direction. "He's so hot."

Ashley just smirked as she stood up and grabbed her gear, "let's get started guys."

"Dude you are so lucky, Ashley is smoking," Jason said as they guys from the basketball team watched the girls practicing.

Aiden slapped him in the chest, "back off dude."

Jason put his hands up as he sat down on one of the benches in the gym.

"Guys, come on we have to get this by tonight," Ashley shouted at her squad. "How hard is it to make a damn pyramid people!?"

Madison smirked as she saw how frustrated Ashley was getting at the rest of the girls.

"Guys you heard the captain get your lazy asses up and make a fucking pyramid!" Madison shouted at them.

"Language!" they heard their teacher yell from across the gym as she rolled her eyes at them.

Ashley and Madison giggled as they watched the girls scramble to get it right.

"That's slightly better," Ashley said with sigh.

The girls all smiled as they tried catching their breath.

"Dismissed," Ashley said as she waved her hand at them.

The girls all scrambled to grab their things as they all ran towards the locker room.

"Incoming," Madison mumbled.

Ashley turned to look her behind her and saw Glen approaching.

"Hey," he said with a smirk as he eyed Ashley up and down.

"Hi," Ashley said as she grabbed her water bottle and took a long swig before setting it back down.

"You were pretty great today," Glen said as he pulled his gym back closer to his body.

Madison rolled her eyes as she pointed towards the locker room.

Ashley nodded as she watched her go before turning back towards Glen who appeared to be nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah fine I just was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight? Maybe catch a movie."

Ashley smiled, "you seem like a really sweet guy but I'm seeing Aiden."

Glen frowned, "yeah I know I just meant as friends, I know your close with my sister and all so I figured you wouldn't mind getting to know me as well."

Ashley beamed, "you know what why not?"

"Really?" Glen asked as a huge smiled crossed his face.

Ashley took his arm as she led him over to the bleachers, "yeah I really enjoy spending time with Spencer so maybe I should get to know the rest of the Carlin clan."

"What would you like to know?" Glen asked as he leaned back.

Ashley smiled, "you tell me."

Glen smirked, "well let's see, I'm seventeen, I play basketball but you already know that. I'm not very good in school."

"What class are you having trouble with?" Ashley asked.

Glen smiled he had heard from one of the guys that Ashley was great in math so he formed a little lie to try and get closer to her and hopefully get in her pants.

"Math," he said. "I just don't get it."

Ashley beamed, "I'm making straight A's in that class I can tutor you if you want me to."

"Thanks, that would be great," Glen said as he took Ashley's hand.

Ashley smiled, "no problem."

"You have a really beautiful smile," Glen said as he reached over a tucked a strand of hair behind Ashley's ear.

Ashley blushed, "thanks."

Glen smirked, "no problem."

"So are you and Spencer close?"

Glen frowned at the mention of his sister's name, "no not really."

"How come?" Ashley asked.

"She can be very cold," Glen lied.

Ashley frowned, "that's not the Spencer I know, she is sweet and funny, very warm."

Glen seethed with anger, he could tell Ashley liked his sister as possibly more than a friend and it pissed him off. Why does she get everything he thought?

"Glen are you okay? Ashley asked gently as she put her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah fine," sorry."

"You seemed to zone out," Ashley said with a laugh.

"Do you have feelings for my sister?" Glen asked bluntly.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, "what no, she is a friend. I'm dating Aiden."

Glen just nodded, "sorry, that was out of line."

"Yeah it was," Ashley said angrily as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Look I'm really sorry," Glen said as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

Ashley stopped and looked back towards him, "I care very deeply for Spencer and I'm sick of people misjudging it," she snapped.

Glen just nodded, "I get it and I'm sorry."

Ashley nodded as she turned to walk away.

Glen grabbed her arm once more, "I really am."

"What the hell is this?" Aiden asked as he stormed over.

"We were just talking man," Glen said as he let go of Ashley's arm.

"I told you to stay away from her," Aiden said as he took a menacing step forward.

"Aiden calm down," Ashley said as she put her arms on her boyfriend's chest.

Aiden slapped them away causing Ashley to gasp.

"Look I'm sorry Ashley but I warned him," Aiden said as he pushed Glen as hard as he could causing him to slam into the bleachers.

"Aiden stop it!" Ashley begged him as tears welled up in her eyes.

Aiden was in a blind rage as he punched Glen as hard as he could in the nose. He cried out in pain as blood spurred from his nose.

"Oh my God," Ashley said as she rushed to his side and handed him a tissue from her purse.

"Ashley I'm sorry," Aiden whispered when he realized what he did.

"Who are you right now?!" Ashley screamed at her boyfriend as she pushed him away from her.

"Ashley please I'm sorry," Aiden pleaded as tears fell from his eyes and wet his shirt.

"You need to leave now," Ashley said as she pointed towards the door.

Aiden cast one last look at Glen before turning on his heel and storming out of the gym.

A/N: Reviews make me happy as a clam.


	14. Chapter 14

Aiden held the door open for Ashley as they arrived at their favorite Italian restaurant, Ashley took his hand as the waitress led them to their table and handed them their menus before walking off.

"So how is basketball going?" Ashley asked as she looked over her menu.

"The guys seem to be slacking lately," Aiden complained as he closed his menu and pushed it off to the side.

"Guess you will just have to whip them back into shape," Ashley said with a smirk as she set her menu aside.

Aiden laughed, "Guess so."

Ashley squeezed his hand as a waitress appeared and took their orders.

"Okay this is so good," Aiden moaned as he scooped up some of his manicotti for Ashley to try.

Ashley leaned over and took a small bite and smiled as she wiped her mouth, "your right it is."

Aiden smirked as they continued eating in silence.

"Okay that was amazing but I'm going to have to work out extra hard this week," Ashley said as she smiled at the waitress as she took her plate.

"Same here," Aiden said as he nodded towards the waitress singling for their check.

"So do you think we have a chance against San Diego this year?" Aiden asked.

Ashley didn't hear a word her boyfriend was saying as she was to busy looking over his shoulder towards the door where Paula and Arthur were walking in from.

"Ashley?" Aiden asked as he followed her eyes towards the door. "Who are those people?"

"Spencer's parents," Ashley said with a smile as she got up and headed towards them.

Paula spotted the girl first and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her.

"How are you?" Paula asked as she beamed at Ashley.

"I'm great thanks," and you guys?"

"We can't complain," Arthur said with a chuckle.

The trio all turned when Aiden suddenly approached and put his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh this must be the boyfriend," Paula said with a smile. "Hi I'm Paula and this is my husband Arthur."

Aiden shook both of their hand but didn't say a word.

After a beat Arthur finally broke the silence, "I saw you play last Saturday you were amazing."

"Thanks," Aiden mumbled as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Ashley shot him a dirty look which he ignored.

Sensing the tension Paula spoke up, "well it was great seeing you, you have to come over for dinner again sometime Spencer would love it."

Ashley beamed, "of course see you guys.

Hugs were exchanged as Ashley waved goodbye and her and Aiden excited the restaurant.

Aiden slammed his car door shut and started the car; he still had yet to say a single word.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley said as she turned towards her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden asked as he stared straight ahead.

"You were completely rude to the Carlins," Ashley snapped.

Aiden slammed on the breaks as he skidded to a stop at a red light and turned towards his girlfriend anger in his eyes, "when was the last time you had dinner with my family?"

Ashley looked scared, "Aiden what are you talking about?"

"It has been weeks, and yet you are constantly with fucking Spencer and her family!" Aiden screamed as he turned back towards the road and continued driving.

Ashley jumped at his outburst she had never seen her boyfriend so angry with her before and she was freaking out.

"Aiden please just calm down," she begged as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Aiden shrugged it off as he pulled into Ashley's driveway and cut off the engine, he then turned towards and took a deep breath, "I don't want you seeing her anymore."

Ashley's mouth dropped open, "who? Spencer?"

Aiden nodded his head yes, "you spend so much time with her, I feel like she knows you better than I do."

Ashley cupped his cheek, "she's my best friend, that's all."

"What about me?!" Aiden shouted as he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, causing Ashley to jump.

"What about Madison?" She said she barely sees you anymore."

"Where is this coming from?" Ashley asked as tears streamed down her face. She never saw her boyfriend so mad before and it frightened her.

"I mean it Ashley stop it," Aiden warned her.

"You can't dictate who I can and can't hang with," Ashley yelled at him.

"If you really love me, you will never see her again," Aiden said calmly.

"She's my next door neighbor I'm going to see her," Ashley snapped.

Aiden signed, "Stop talking to her altogether and you might be able to gain your rep back."

"I don't care about my rep"!

Aiden looked her dead in the eyes, "you should."

"God who are you right now?" Ashley asked as she opened her car door to get out.

Aiden reached over and slammed it shut, "don't leave angry," he begged.

"Let me go," Ashley said as she pushed him away.

"Look Ash I'm sorry, I love you okay," Aiden said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Ashley turned towards him, "I love you too more than anything but right now it's like I don't even know who you are."

"I just feel like I'm losing you, Spencer has this power over you," Aiden whined as tears fell from his eyes.

"How so?" Ashley asked as she leaned over and wiped them away.

"I see the way you two look at each other, she likes you and a small part inside of you likes her too," Aiden said as he stared pass Ashley looking at something more interesting outside.

"I like her as a friend," Ashley said as she cupped his cheeks forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

Ashley signed as she turned towards the door and opened it; she cast one last glance at Aiden before slamming it shut behind her.

Aiden opened his door and ran after her, "Ashley please don't leave mad."

"I need to be far away from you right now," Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes.

Spencer was outside taking out the trash when she heard them, she tried not to eavesdrop but when she heard Ashley crying she couldn't help herself.

"Ashley please stop crying," Aiden pleaded as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," Ashley screamed as she jerked her arm away.

Spencer jumped when she heard Ashley yell, she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort the other girl but judging from the look on Aiden's face it wouldn't be wise.

Aiden put his hands up as he backed away slowly, "fine I won't."

"Just please leave," Ashley said sadly as she turned towards her front door.

"Okay," Aiden mumbled as he turned to leave.

Ashley opened her door and turned on the porch light.

"Are you still mine?" she heard Aiden call from the darkness.

"For now," Ashley called back as she slammed the door.

Aiden cried all the way to his car.

Spencer ran inside and up the stairs towards her phone, she was eager to know if Ashley was okay.

Ashley jumped when she heard her phone vibrate, she figured it was Aiden and tossed it to the side.

Spencer's heart broke as she heard Ashley's voicemail.


	15. Chapter 15

"Spencer move your ass!" Glen shouted up the stairs as he and Clay waited at the bottom.

"Language," Paula scolded as she walked pass her sons and sat on the couch.

"She's taking forever," Glen whined as he plopped down next to his mother.

"Isn't Ashley taking her to school?" Paula asked as she grabbed the newspaper.

"She texted her and said she couldn't anymore," Clay replied as he took a seat on the chair across from where his mother and brother were sitting.

"That's odd," Paula said with a frown.

"They haven't spoken it awhile according to spencer," Clay added.

"Okay I'm ready," Spencer mumbled as she came down the stairs.

"About damn time," Glen mumbled as he jumped when Paula hit him in the face with her paper.

"Have a great day kids," Paula said as she kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Bye," they all grumbled as they headed out.

Spencer searched for Ashley as Glen pulled into the busy parking lot and frowned when she spotted her with Aiden's hands all over her.

She was laughing as she pulled away and turned to meet Spencer's eyes, she quickly looked away as she grabbed Aiden's hand.

Spencer frowned as she followed her brother's towards their lockers.

"Has Ashley said anything to you guys?" Spencer asked as she grabbed her history book.

"No," Glen and Clay both answered in unison.

"Damn," Spencer grumbled as she slammed her locker and headed to class.

She jumped when Madison appeared from nowhere and caused her to drop her book.

"Ewww she touched me," Madison shrieked as she kicked spencer's book away from her.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled as she tried to retrieve it.

"You better be bitch," Madison sneered.

Spencer cowered as the rest of the squad minus Ashley gathered around her.

"I know you have a thing for my girl Ashley but she ain't like your kind, so back the hell off," Madison all but screamed at her.

"Or me and the rest of my girls will make you," she said as she shoved Spencer as hard as she could into a locker.

Spencer cried out in pain as her back collided with the locker and she crumpled to the ground, the rest of the squad laughed as they all turned and followed Madison into the building.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Chelsea cried as she ran to help Spencer.

Spencer could barely speak as she struggled to get up; she took Chelsea's offered hand as she finally was able to stand.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse," Chelsea said as she ushered Spencer inside the building.

"Here put this on your back," the elderly nurse said kindly as she handed Spencer an ice pack before disappearing back into her office.

"You need to talk to Ashley," Chelsea said as she took the seat that the nurse previously occupied.

"No I can't," Spencer cried out as she slammed the ice pack down.

"She's the only who can make this stop," Chelsea tried to reason with her.

"Madison is her best friend; I'm just the new girl."

Chelsea signed, "You're her friend to, and she cares about you Spencer."

"Not much as her," Spencer said as she stood up and began pacing.

"Fine be stubborn then," Chelsea said with a smirk, "but I'm your bodyguard today."

"Deal," Spencer said with a laugh as she grabbed her back pack and followed Chelsea to class.

Spencer almost cried when she went to her locker and saw dyke scribbled on it.

"Screw them," Chelsea said as she grabbed a towel and began wiping it off.

"Aww your girlfriend has to do your dirty work for you," Madison said with a smirk as she bumped pass the two girls.

"Give is rest Madison," Chelsea snapped.

Madison came to an abrupt stop as she whirled around her eyes blazing with anger.

"What did you just say to me bitch?"

"You heard me," Chelsea said as she stood her ground.

"You just made my list," Madison sneered as she glared at Spencer before storming off.

"Ugh I hate her," Chelsea said as she slammed Spencer's locker shut.

"Umm I still needed in there," Spencer mumbled as she watched Chelsea silently stare down the door Madison just went through.

"Did you say something?" Chelsea asked as she glanced in Spencer's direction before turning her eyes back towards the door.

"No," Spencer signed as she grabbed Chelsea's arm and dragged her towards the lunch room.

Spencer immediately looked for Ashley and frowned when she didn't see her.

"She went home early," Clay said as he took a seat next to Chelsea and gave her a warm smile which she quickly returned.

"Is she okay?" Spencer asked.

Clay just shrugged as he continued to stare in Chelsea's direction.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her brother as she focused on her food; they all jumped when a book was slammed onto their table.

"I told you this wasn't over bitches," Madison sneered as she glared daggers at the two girls.

"Whoa what's going on?" Clay asked as he stood up.

"Have a seat buddy," Aiden said as he slammed him into the table.

"Clay," Spencer shouted as Madison giggled.

"What is your beef with Spencer?" Chelsea asked as she helped Clay up.

"She's a lesbian," Madison stated as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah so?" Chelsea asked.

"It's not right and it's not fair if her to drag Ashley into her freak fest," Madison declared.

"I didn't drag her into anything," Spencer said as she steeped in front of Madison.

"Oh growing bold are we," Madison sneered as she looked over her shoulder at the members of the basketball team and the cheerleaders who were holding a cooler.

"What's that?" Chelsea asked fear evident in her voice.

"Oh your about to find out," Madison stated as she snapped her fingers before turning and walking a safe distance away.

Spencer, Chelsea and Clay turned as the basketball players lifted the cooler and swung fish guts all the over the pair.

"What the hell!" Chelsea screamed.

"Don't fuck with me," Madison warned as she shoved Spencer out of her way before taking off.

Aiden glared at Spencer before tuning and following Madison towards the gym.

"How could you man," Clay asked his brother as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm not a loser," Glen said as he followed the rest of the team inside.

"Damnit!" Clay shouted as he threw his backpack in anger.

"Calm down," Chelsea said as she grabbed his arm. "There's a shower in the science lab we can get cleaned up in."

"Are you coming?" Clay asked his sister as he and Chelsea grabbed hands.

Spencer just shook her head as she watched them disappear.

Spencer raced home as fast as she could, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized no one was home, she ran to her room and began to strip, as she headed towards the bathroom and started a hot shower.

As the hot water hit her body, Spencer crumbled to the floor as tears wracked her body; she shook as the hot water continued pouring over her.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley put the finishing touches on her makeup as she waited for Aiden to arrive for their date. She risked a glance towards Spencer's window and frowned when darkness greeted her. She hadn't talked to the other girl in weeks and she had to admit it sucked.

She was torn out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring, she smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"Hey babe," Aiden greeted her as he kissed her deeply.

Ashley smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he ended the kiss.

Ashley nodded as she closed the door and locked it behind them.

Ashley gasped as Aiden pulled into one of the most expensive restaurants in LA, "Aiden this is too much," Ashley said as she got out of the car.

Aiden just smiled as he held the door open for her, "nothing is too much for my girl."

Ashley beamed as the waiter handed them their menus before walking off.

"This place is incredible," Ashley said as she took a bite of her salad.

"You really like it?" Aiden asked.

Ashley reached over and took his hand, "I love it and I love you."

Aiden just smiled as he squeezed her hand and they both continued to eat.

"So then Glen insisted he start the game and I sit on the bench," Aiden complained as he and Ashley continued to sip in their water at the restaurant.

"I thought you were the starter for the year?" Ashley asked.

"Right?" Aiden said, "He's a damn idiot that's for sure."

Ashley frowned, "he's not that bad."

"Do you like him or something?" Aiden asked angrily as their waitress set the check down and scurried away when she saw the look of pure anger on Aiden's face.

"Of course not," Ashley said as she tried taking his hand.

"No you like his sister," Aiden said as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Aiden please don't," Ashley pleaded.

"Don't what?" Aiden asked angrily.

Ashley spotted Spencer walking through the door; they made brief eye contact before Spencer looked away and walked over to the counter.

"Well?" Aiden asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ashley said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she motioned towards Spencer to follow her.

Ashley paced back in forth as she waited for Spencer to enter, she didn't have to wait long until Spencer entered and stood in front of her stopping her mid pace.

"Hey," Ashley said with a smile.

Spencer gave her a tight smile as she folded her arms and looked down at the floor.

"Spencer I owe you a huge apology," Ashley started. "You're my friend and I shouldn't have been treating you the way I have."

Spencer looked up as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Spencer," Ashley said as she walked over and hugged her tight. "Please don't cry."

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley and held her tightly as she cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Ashley tried to soothe the crying girl as she held her tighter.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," Spencer whispered into Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley pulled away but kept her arms around Spencer, "in trouble for what?" Ashley asked a look of confusion evident on her face.

"For hanging out with a dyke," Spencer sobbed as fresh tears fell.

Ashley's mind flashed to Madison and suddenly she was pissed, "oh sweetie don't even worry about that," Ashley said as she held Spencer as she cried.

"I'm sorry Ashley," Spencer mumbled as she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize," Ashley scolded as she grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at Spencer's eyes.

Spencer looked away as a blush crept across her cheeks at the feel of Ashley so close.

Ashley cupped Spencer's cheeks as she lifted her face and looked deep into her eyes, "you are my best friend and I'm sorry I didn't treat you as such."

Spencer beamed, "I am?"

Ashley smiled, "I feel more like myself when I'm with you."

Spencer beamed as she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Ashley's hands on her face.

"Spencer did something happen with Madison?" Ashley asked as her hands dropped onto Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer's eyes shot open as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Tell me please," Ashley whispered.

"I can't," Spencer cried out as she looked away again.

"Nothing will happen to you again, I swear it," Ashley insisted as she cupped Spencer's cheek again.

"She was horrible to me," Spencer began.

"What did she do?"

"She threatened me all the time, tagged my locker, then there were the fish guts," Spencer said as she shuddered at the memory.

"Fish guts?" Ashley asked as her nose crinkled as she tried to think.

Spencer thought it was the most adorable thing ever, "she doused us in fish guts," Spencer finished.

"That bitch!" Ashley yelled as she backed away.

Spencer jumped at the outburst as she watched Ashley start pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I can't believe her," Ashley mumbled as she continued to pace.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked quietly as she walked over to the other girl.

Ashley looked and her stare softened as she noticed how hurt Spencer looked, "this isn't your fault at all," she said as she kissed Spencer's forehead gently.

"I don't want you to hate me too," Spencer said sadly.

Ashley's heart nearly broke at how wounded Spencer sounded, "I will never ever hate you," she said as she kissed Spencer's forehand again. "I love you okay."

Spencer smiled at those words as she nodded.

"Besties again?" Ashley asked as she held out her hand and smiled.

Spencer beamed as she took her hand in her own and nodded, "besties."

"I should get back to Aiden," Ashley said as her eyes went to the door."

Spencer frowned at the mention of his name, "yeah," she mumbled.

Ashley opened the door and held it open for Spencer as they excited, "well I will be at your house bright and early to pick you up," Ashley promised as she hugged spencer quickly.

"And I will be waiting with a fresh hot cup of coffee," Spencer promised.

Ashley moaned as she closed her eyes, "and that's why I love you."

Spencer beamed, "I love you too."

They hugged one more time before Spencer grabbed her food and headed out the door.

Ashley smiled as she watched her go; she didn't notice Aiden come up behind her a look of anger on his face.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys internet has been out. Reviews make me happy. Are you glad Ashley and Spencer made up? Will Madison get hers? Will Aiden continue to be an ass?


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer smiled as she put her books away, Ashley had been by her side all day and Madison seemed to back off a lot, she was pulled out of her thoughts when a shadow loomed over her.

"Aiden," Spencer said as she turned and bumped into the pissed off basketball player.

"I'm warning you right now stay the hell away from my girlfriend," Aiden seethed as he slammed Spencer's locker shut.

Spencer looked around for help and frowned when she saw her and Aiden were completely alone.

"No one is going to help you, no one cares about you," Aiden growled as he moved closer to Spencer.

"Ashley does," Spencer whispered.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Aiden asked as he slammed his hand into a locker causing Spencer to jump.

"I said Ashley does," Spencer said louder as she pushed pass him.

Auden roughly grabbed her arm forcing her to stop, "I'm warning you Spencer," he said through gritted teeth.

"I and Ashley are friends and you just have to accept that," Spencer said as she pulled her arm away.

"You want her, I know you do," he said as he glared at her angrily.

"She's a very pretty girl, but she loves you, not me," Spencer tried to reason with him.

"See you're so fucking in love with her it's pathetic!" Aiden screamed.

"What do you want me to say?!" Spencer screamed back, she was really starting to get annoyed with him.

"I want you to tell me the truth," Aiden said as his eyes narrowed.

"About?"

"Are you in love with her?" Aiden asked as he took a step closer to Spencer and was now invading her space.

Spencer took a deep breath, she knew the truth would piss him off, but so would lying, "yes I am."

Aiden's mouth dropped open at her admission, he expected her to lie, "you fucking bitch," he snarled.

Spencer suddenly grew scared for her safety as Aiden took another step closer towards her backing g her into a locker.

"God I knew you would be trouble the minute you stepped foot into this school," Aiden seethed as he grabbed Spencer roughly.

"Let me go," Spencer screamed as she pushed him away.

"Am I scaring you?" Aiden said with a smirk as he lunged at her.

Spencer slapped him as hard as she could across the face; she grabbed her hand in pain as the shock of the hit hurt her.

"Big mistake," Aiden said as he slammed her against the lockers roughly.

"Please let me go," Spencer cried out as she struggled against him.

"I only going to tell you this once stay the hell away from Ashley or I swear this won't be the last time we meet like this," Aiden whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer struggled against him but he was too strong and she just cried as he squeezed tighter.

"Spencer?" Ashley called as she excited the gym.

Aiden looked shocked as he quickly let go of Spencer and ran off.

Ashley smiled when she spotted Spencer at her locker but it faded when she saw the tears running down her face.

"Oh my God are you okay?" she asked a she cupped her cheeks.

"I um yeah," Spencer mumbled as she wipes her eyes and moves away from Ashley.

"Did Madison do something?" Ashley asked as she turned to head back towards the gym.

"No she didn't," Spencer said as she grabbed Ashley's arm stopping her.

"Then what happened?" Ashley asked concerned. "Please talk to me."

"Can you take me home?" Spencer whispered as she hugged her backpack tightly to her chest.

"Of course," Ashley said as she took her hand and led her towards her car.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Ashley asked once she and Spencer entered her room.

"Has Aiden ever been overly protective?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on Ashley's bed.

"He can be jealous, but what guy isn't?" Ashley asked as she sat next to her. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Spencer answered as she grabbed Ashley's stuffed bear and hugged it close.

"Spencer something is bothering tell me what it is please," Ashley pleaded as she reached over and took her hand.

Spencer melted at her touch as she looked towards her, "do you love him?"

Ashley looked confused," who? Aiden?"

Spencer nodded her head yes.

"Yes he was my first love," Ashley said. "But I'm not sure if I trust him."

"How come?" Spencer asked.

"He's always questioning me about guys that I talk too, and if I talk to anyone he freaks out," Ashley finished.

"Oh," Spencer said lamely as she looked away.

"Do you not like him or something?" Ashley asked bluntly.

"If you do then I do," Spencer lied as she gave Ashley a weak smile.

Ashley knew Spencer was hiding something but decided to let it go, "so up for a movie?"

"Sure," Spencer said as she grabbed her phone, "just let me text my mom."

"Okay," Ashley said as she shot a text to Aiden saying she was hanging with Spencer so she couldn't see a movie with him and the guys.

"Ready?" Ashley asked as she and Spencer set their phones down.

"Yeah," Spencer replied as she crawled in next to Ashley as she started the movie.

Ashley smiled as she looked over and saw Spencer sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, she leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and smiled when she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Well hello," Ashley said with a smirk.

Spencer blushed as she sat up and stretched, "what time is it?"

"A little after one," Ashley answered.

"Oh crap, my mom is going to kill me," Spencer panicked as she started to get up.

"I already called her and told her you were staying here, if you want to I mean," Ashley began rambling.

Spencer found it utterly adorable, "I would love to."

"Great," Ashley beamed. "I will grab you some clothes," she said as she got up and headed towards her closet.

Spencer took a few calming breaths as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. I've got it bad, she thought as she waited for Ashley to return.

"You okay?" Ashley asked as she set a pair of sweats and a t-shirt down on the bed.

"Fine," Spencer squeaked out as she blushed and looked away.

Ashley laughed as she pulled off her shirt and grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on.

Spencer gasped as she took notice of Ashley's abs and her toned stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just going to use the uh restroom," Spencer stammered as she grabbed the clothes and bolted for the bathroom.

Ashley just shrugged as she crawled under the covers and waited for Spencer to return.

Spencer stared herself down in the mirror as she splashed cold water on her face, "pull yourself together Carlin," she whispered as she opened the door and walked out. She saw Ashley on the phone so she gave her a small smile as she crawled in next to her.

"Okay, yeah we just watched a movie. Okay I love you too. Bye baby," Ashley said as she hung up and set her phone down on the desk beside her bed.

"Sorry Aiden called," Ashley said as she turned towards spencer.

Spencer's heart broke at the mention of his name and her mind flashed back to when he slammed her against the locker and threatened her, she wanted to badly to tell Ashley but she knew it would likely hurt the other girl and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Where did you just go?" Ashley asked as she noticed how Spencer seemed to zone out.

"Sorry just kind of zoned out," Spencer lied as she gave an Ashley a small smile.

Ashley smiled back as she lay down, "night Spencer," she said sleepily as she reached over and turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight Ashley."

A/N: So I know a lot of you might be upset about how Aiden acted, but I also know a lot of people wanted Spencer to stand up for herself so I had her do that a little. I promise Aiden and Madison will get there's and Ashley will realize they suck soon. Review please let me know what you guys think .


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer laughed as she watched Ashley dance along to the Spice Girls, they had been hanging out a lot more lately and Spencer couldn't be any happier.

"Come on dance with me," Ashley pouted as she turned towards a still laughing Spencer.

"I'm good," Spencer said with a smile as she shook her head no.

Ashley walked towards her and took both her hands as she dragged her off the bed and into her arms as I'll Never Break Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys started playing. Ashley pulled her close as they began to slow dance.

Spencer's heart began to beat faster as she rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"I love this song," Ashley whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Spencer squeaked out.

Ashley pulled away and smiled as she pulled Spencer closer as they swayed to the music.

Spencer's heart beat faster as she wrapped her arms around Ashley and just melted into her.

Once the song ended Ashley pulled away and kissed Spencer's cheek, "thanks for the dance," she said with a smile.

Spencer blushed, "my pleasure."

Ashley giggled as she looked at her phone which suddenly began ringing ending their connection.

Spencer internally groaned and cursed whoever was on the other end of the phone, her heart stopped when she heard the name.

"Oh hey Aiden," Ashley said.

Spencer motioned towards the bathroom as she ran out of the room and closed the door behind her, she splashed cold water on her face and took a few calming breaths. "Pull yourself together Carlin, she's not your girl," she said aloud as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wiped off her face and opened the door; she took one more breath before walking back into Ashley's room.

Ashley looked up from her magazine and beamed when she entered, "Aiden wants to go for a drive. Want to go?"

Spencer's heart beat faster as she remembered his warning but the way Ashley was looking at her trumped that, "sure," she squeaked out.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she set her magazine down and walked over to stand in front of Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer said as she gave Ashley a small smile.

"Okay well he's on his way," Ashley said as she grabbed her jacket and slid in on.

"Super," Spencer mumbled as she did the same.

Ashley and Spencer were sitting on the couch waiting when they heard a honk from outside.

"That's him," Ashley said as she got up, she then turned around and offered her hand to Spencer as she helped her up.

Aiden was leaning against his car as he waited for Ashley.

"Hey baby," Ashley greeted him as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey," Aiden mumbled as he glared over her shoulder at an uncomfortable looking Spencer.

Ashley followed his gaze as she reached out and took Spencer's hand, "you don't mind if she joins us right?"

Aiden just glared as he nodded and got in his car.

"Well we will just sit in the backset then," Ashley snapped at her pissed off looking boyfriend as she opened the door and allowed Spencer in before sliding in after her.

"Want the fuck Ashley?" Aiden growled as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"What?" Ashley asked innocently.

"Why are you being like this?" Aiden whined as he started the car and pulled out.

"Like what?" Ashley asked as she glanced towards Spencer who looked worried.

"You're being a total bitch right now," Aiden snapped.

Ashley's mouth dropped open, "excuse me?"

"You heard me," Aiden shot back.

Ashley looked towards Spencer who quickly looked away, she knew then something was wrong.

"Aiden take us home now," Ashley demanded.

"Oh come on," Aiden whined as he pulled over and turned towards his pissed off girlfriend.

"Aiden I mean it turn this car around," Ashley seethed with anger as she glared at him.

Aiden's gaze shifted briefly towards spencer before he turned around and started the car.

"Thank you," Ashley said as she reached over and took Spencer's hand.

Aiden glared at the two girls as he drove them back home, he didn't realize he was speeding until Ashley spoke up.

"Aiden slow down," she pleaded with him as he finally peeled the car into her driveway.

Ashley looked at her boyfriend sadly as she and Spencer got out, she turned to say something but Aiden peeled out before she could.

"What did I do?" Ashley asked sadly as she watched him go.

"Nothing," Spencer replied as she put a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"What's up with you two?" Ashley asked bluntly as she turned around.

Spencer could see the tears in her eyes and she knew how much Ashley loved Aiden even if he was an ass hat, so she lied. "Nothing why?"

Ashley didn't believe her and it hurt her to know she was being lied to, "no reason," Ashley mumbled as she turned around and headed inside, she left the door open for spencer who quickly followed her inside.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked gently as she saw Ashley grab a bottle of water and sit at the kitchen table.

"When did he get like this?" Ashley mumbled more to herself than to Spencer.

"Get like what?" Spencer asked as she took a seat across from her.

"He used to be so sweet and kind, and now he's just hurtful," Ashley cried out.

Spencer's heart broke for her friend as she walked around the table and pulled Ashley into a hug.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered as they pulled apart.

"There is something I need to tell you," Spencer whispered.

"Okay," Ashley said as a look of confusion crossed over her face.

Spencer was about to speak when her phone rang, both girls looked towards before Spencer answered.

"Mom what's up?"

"Hey sweetie where are you? It's almost dinner time," Paula said.

"I'm at Ashley's," Spencer answered as she looked over towards the girl who looked absolute broken.

"Oh well hurry home," Paula said cheerfully as she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Ashley asked hoarsely as she looked towards spencer.

"Yeah dinner's ready," Spencer mumbled.

"Better get to it then," Ashley said as she got up and went to open the door.

"Will you be okay?" Spencer asked as she walked out.

"Yeah in due time," Ashley said as she gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Spencer said as she turned to leave.

"Oh and hey whatever you were going to tell me, you can tell me tomorrow," Ashley said as she gave her a small wave.

"Okay," Spencer said as she turned to head back towards her house.

Ashley watched her go before turning off the porch light and closing and locking the door.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Paula asked as she watched Spencer stare off into space.

"Huh?" Spencer asked a she looked towards her mom.

"Is everything okay?" Paula asked gently.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled. "May I be excused?" She left before anyone could answer.

Paula and Arthur exchanged worried glances as they watched her race up the stairs.

Spencer was lying on her bed when she heard a light knock on her door, she sat up and her dad entered holding a mug.

"I brought you some hot chocolate,' he said as he set it on the desk.

"Thanks dad," Spencer mumbled as she gave him a forced smile.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed facing her.

Spencer took a deep breath as she told her dad everything about the bully up to the events of Aiden threating her.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Arthur said angrily as he stood up.

"I was scared," Spencer whispered sadly.

Arthur sat back down and hugged his daughter tightly, "you should have told me," he scolded her gently.

Spencer looked down, "I know.

"Does Ashley know?"

Spencer shook her head no.

"Spencer," Arthur said. "If this boy is dangerous, she needs to know before it gets worse," Arthur said gently, as for your brother he is grounded for the rest of his life."

Spencer laughed as she gave her father another hug.

"Talk to Ashley," Arthur said sternly as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I will tomorrow," Spencer said.

"Okay and drink your hot chocolate it will make you feel better, it always used to."

"Thanks daddy," Spencer said as she took the mug and took a sip.

Arthur smiled as he closed the door.

Spencer set the mug down and pulled the covers up over her, tomorrow she talks to Ashley but for now she needed much needed sleep.

A/N: Glen finally got his, maybe Aiden will soon? Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley struggled to open her locker as she balanced her books and her cup of coffee. She cursed internally when all her books fell and scattered across the empty hallway.

"Need some help?" Spencer asked as she bent down and began gathering Ashley's books.

"Thanks," Ashley said hoarsely as she leaned her head against the cool locker.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked worried as she placed her hand on Ashley's forehead.

"You're not warm," Spencer said as she placed Ashley's books in her locker and closed it.

"I'm fine, just a cold or something," Ashley said with a smile which disappeared when the bell rang.

"Okay well see you later," Spencer said with a wave as she turned on her heel and headed towards her first class of the day.

Ashley watched her go before turning around and running towards the bathroom where she threw up her morning breakfast.

"Miss Davies nice of you to join us," the teacher said sarcastically as Ashley sank down into her chair in her second period class.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered once the teacher turned around.

Ashley gave her a small smile as she tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Miss Davies, perhaps you can tell me the answer?" the teacher asked when she noticed Ashley appeared to be sleeping in her class.

Ashley's head shot up as she looked around at all the amused faces of her classmates before her eyes landed on the concerned ones of Spencer.

"I don't feel so great," Ashley said as she tried to stand up and collapsed to the floor.

"Ashley!" Spencer screamed.

"Are you okay dear?" the school nurse asked as Ashley finally came to.

"Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the tiny room.

"You fainted so they brought you to me," the nurse said as she handed Ashley some water.

"Thanks," Ashley said as she took a sip before setting it down. "Where's Spencer?" she asked as she noticed the other girl wasn't there.

"In class I imagine," the elderly nurse answered as she placed a cool washcloth on Ashley's forehead.

Ashley looked like she might cry she wanted Spencer with her badly. "Can someone please get her?" Ashley pleaded as the tears finally fell.

"I'm here," Spencer said from the doorway as she entered the room and took a seat at the end of the bed near Ashley's feet.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered as more tears fell.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Spencer said as she leaned down and wiped them away.

Ashley gives her a small smile as she struggles to get up, "ugh I'm going to be sick," she says as she runs to the bathroom and slams the door behind her.

"What's going on with her?" Spencer asks the nurse who is now standing outside the door.

"Seems to be the flu maybe," she answers as she hands Ashley more water when she exits.

Ashley goes to lie down as she holds her stomach.

"I called your mother but got no answer," the nurse says as she heads back to her desk which is facing the two girls.

"Not a surprise," Ashley mumbles.

"What was that dear?" the nurse asks.

"Nothing," Ashley says as she continues clutching her stomach.

"Is your tummy hurting?" Spencer whispers.

Ashley just nods as she begins to cry again.

"Nurse Do you think you could call my mom? She's a Dr. at LA Hospital and I think she may be able to help," Spencer says as she turns to face the nurse.

"Of course dear," the nurse answers as she begins to type in the number Spencer gives.

"It will be okay," Spencer assures Ashley as she wipes the hair from her face.

"Thank you," Ashley says as she takes her hand and holds it tightly.

"Don't thank me that's what friends are for," Spencer says with a smile as she gives Ashley's hand a squeeze.

"Your mother says she will be shortly to take you to the hospital for a checkup," the nurse says as she hangs up the phone.

"Thank you," Spencer tells her as she looks back towards Ashley who is staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Do you need to collect your things?" the nurse asks as she walks towards the girls.

"Yeah everything is in my locker," Spencer says as she stands up. "Want me to grab your stuff as well?"

"Yes please," Ashley says tiredly.

"Okay be right back," Spencer says as she walks out.

"You have the sweetest girlfriend," the nurse says as she takes the cloth from Ashley and sets in down in the sink.

Ashley's heat fluttered at what the nurse said she liked the sound of that.

"Ashley?" Paula said as she poked her head in.

"Hi Mrs. Carlin I mean Paula," Ashley corrected herself when Paula gave her a stern look.

"Where's Spencer?" Paula asked.

"Right here, was getting our things," spencer said as she held up her and Ashley's backpacks.

"Okay well I already singed you guys out, so are you ready?" Paula asked.

Ashley struggled to get up; Spencer quickly handed the bags to her mom and helped her.

"Thanks," Ashley said with a smile as she leaned against Spencer as she led them out the door.

"I'm just going to run a few tests so we can figure out what's wrong," Paula said as she took Ashley's vitals.

"What me to stay?" Spencer asked from her spot on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Yes," Ashley quickly answered.

Spencer smiled as her mom continued to work on Ashley.

"Okay can you lift you shirt?" Paula asked as she grabbed her stele scope.

Spencer took a sharp intake of breath as Ashley lifted her shirt and her amazing abs came into view.

"Oh wow," Paula said aloud as she put Ashley's shirt down for her.

"What?" the girls both asked.

"Ashley what have been some of your symptoms?" Paula asked.

"Nausea mostly and my stomach has been feeling funny. Why?"

A look of pure horror crossed Paula's face as she stepped back, "I need to try something else," she said as she left the room.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with me?" Ashley asked Spencer as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Spencer tried to reassure her as she pulled her into a hug which didn't last long when Paula walked back in with a nurse who was wheeling in a sonogram machine.

"What is that?" Ashley asked as it finally dawned on her what might be wrong.

"It's a sonogram machine," Paula answered as she walked towards a scared looking Ashley.

"Oh my God," Ashley cried out as she began to cry.

Paula and Spencer quickly took one of her hands as the nurse gently lifted her shirt and began the procedure.

"Well?" Ashley asked.

"You're pregnant," the nurse answered as she stood up and exited the room.

Ashley burst into tears, as Spencer pulled her into her arms.

"It will be okay," she said soothingly as her broke into a million pieces.

"Aiden's going to hate me, "Ashley sobbed into Spencer's shoulder.

"Well I don't," Spencer assured her.

Ashley pulled away as she looked deep into Spencer's eyes, "I'm really glad you're here."

Spencer gave her a small smile as she hugged her again.

"You need to tell your mother," Paula said as the girls pulled apart.

Ashley's heart sank, "I can't."

"She needs to know," Paula insisted.

"Please you can't tell her she will kill me," Ashley sobbed.

"Okay I won't," Paula said as her heart broke for the young girl in front of her.

"Thank you," Ashley said.

"I need to fill out some paperwork then I will take you two home," Paula says as she kissed Spencer's cheek before walking out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Spencer asked once her mother left.

"I honestly don't know," Ashley said as she wiped at her eyes. "Aiden is going to be so angry," Ashley said as fresh tears fell.

"Screw him, you have me and my family," Spencer said as she cupped Ashley's cheek lovingly.

"I know I do," she said as she smiled.

"You guys ready?" Paula asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes," Ashley said as she jumped off the table and followed her out the door.

"Well were here," Paula said awkwardly as she pulled into the driveway.

"Thank you for everything Paula," Ashley said as she stepped out of the car.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Spencer asks.

"I just kind of need to be alone," Ashley answers she gives her a small smile before closing the door and heading towards her house.

Spencer frowns as she watches her go.

"I know it hurts but imagine how it hurts her," Paula said as if she read Spencer's mind.

"Yeah I know," Spencer said sadly as she got out and slammed the car door behind her.

Paula watched sadly as Spencer walked into the house her eyes never once leaving Ashley's house next door.

A/N: Okay so I know some of you may hate me, but I promise Spashley is coming. Just need a little more drama first.


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer was in the middle of eating breakfast when she heard a knock on the door; she went to answer it and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey," Ashley greeted her with a small smile.

"Hey come in," Spencer said as she held the door open for the other girl.

"Thanks," Ashley said as she watched Spencer close the door.

"How are you doing?" Spencer asked as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"I'm really scared," Ashley said as she sank into the chair across from where Spencer was now sitting.

"Have you told Aiden? Spencer asked as she pushed her breakfast to the side.

"I'm scared too," Ashley admitted.

"I understand," Spencer said as she avoided eye contact with Ashley.

"He's going to be so made," Ashley said as she began to sob.

Spencer ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl.

"It will be okay, I'm here for you and so is my family," Spencer told her as she held her close.

"Thank you Spencer," Ashley whispered in her ear causing shivers to course through Spencer's body.

"Anytime," Spencer replied with a smile as she stood back up and grabbed her breakfast dish.

"I think I'm going to call him," Ashley said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked as she rinsed off her dish and set it in the dishwasher.

"I need to talk to him," Ashley said as she grabbed her phone, "will you stay with me please?" she asked as she dialed the number.

Spencer just nodded yes as she went to sit back down across from where Ashley was standing.

Ashley waited with bated breath as she dialed the number it went straight to voicemail, "hey Aiden it's me I need you to call me back it's important," Ashley said before she hung up and set her phone down.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she saw tears began to fall from the other girl's eyes.

"I'm so scared," Ashley said as she began to cry.

Spencer rushed over and held the crying girl tightly, "it will all be okay."

"How the hell am I supposed to raise a child?" Ashley asked as she wiped away her tears angrily.

"When the time comes you will figure it out," Spencer assured her. "And I am always here for you."

"Thank you once again," Ashley whispered as she cupped spencer's cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

Spencer had to force herself to look away before she took Ashley right then and there on the kitchen table, "how about I put on a movie?"

"Sounds good," Ashley said as she followed Spencer towards the living room.

Spencer frowned as she watched Ashley the other girl seemed so lost and she just wanted to help her but she just didn't know how to.

Ashley's eyes quickly darted to her phone when she heard it ring, she quickly frowned and hit ignore before turning her attention back to the movie.

Spencer wanted so badly to hold the other girl or at least something but she felt completely powerless as she watched the struggle the other girl seemed to be having inside her head.

"I'm okay I promise," Ashley said as she reached over and took Spencer's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief at the contact as she looked towards Ashley one more time and smiled.

"So I meant to ask where the fam is." Ashley asked as the credits for the movie began to roll.

"They went back to Ohio to visit my grandparents," Spencer answered as she turned off the movie.

"You didn't want to go?" Ashley as asked as she turned to face the other girl.

Spencer looked away embarrassed as she mumbled, "I was worried about you so no."

Ashley's heart melted at the other's girl admission, "that is so sweet," she said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer blushed as she looked away.

Ashley frowned when her phone once again rang, she hit ignore before flinging herself back into the couch.

"He still hasn't called back?" Spencer asked as she leaned back as well.

"No, he's playing paintball with his friends and that is apparently more important," Ashley said bitterly.

Spencer frowned," how about we doing something to distract you for a while?"

Ashley looked over and smiled, "what did you have in mind?"

Eloping, Spencer thought as she blushed once again.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked as she noticed the other girl had spaced out.

Spencer shook her head a few times to clear her thoughts, "sorry."

Ashley just laughed, "You're really cute."

Spencer blushed again as she stood up, "I can make dinner."

Ashley also stood up, "I can help."

"Great," Spencer said with a smile as she turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Ashley watched her go with a smile before following her.

Spencer had just finished chopping up the tomatoes for the salad when she heard Ashley's phone ring again, "someone is eager to get in touch with you," she said with a smile a she set the table.

"It's just Madison," Ashley mumbled as she took the plates from Spencer and set them down.

"Oh," Spencer mumbled as she went to grab the salad.

Ashley watched her go, before reaching over and shutting off her phone.

"So what do you think?" Spencer asked as Ashley took another bite of her chicken parmesan.

"This is incredible," Ashley moaned as she took another bite.

Spencer just smiled, "my dad taught me how to cook."

"Well then I might just have to wife you up," Ashley joked as she stood up and collected the dishes.

Spencer just blushed bright red as she grabbed the leftovers and placed them in the fridge.

"So what now?" Ashley asked as she and Spencer finished up cleaning the kitchen.

"I don't know," Spencer said with a smile as she watched Ashley chew on her bottom lip.

"I just really don't want to go home," Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So stay here," Spencer said as she waved her hands around the room.

"You don't mind?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Not at all," Spencer squeaked out.

"Great I will just go get some of my stuff," Ashley said as she pointed towards the door.

Spencer just nodded as she watched her go, "pull yourself together Carlin," she mumbled before she took a seat on the couch to wait for Ashley.

Ashley stormed back in looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as she rushed over and took Ashley's bag from her.

"My mom didn't even notice I was gone all day," Ashley said bitterly as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Spencer frowned as she took Ashley's hand, "well then she's crazy because it's very easy to notice when you're not around."

Ashley smiled, as she intertwined her and Spencer's hands.

"Come on let's go to my room and get you all settled," Spencer said as she led Ashley upstairs.

Ashley went to the bathroom to change while Spencer quickly changed in her room and awaited her return, she was nervous as hell as she stared at the bathroom door, she jumped when it swung open.

Ashley gave her a bright smile a she took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I was thinking of just putting on a movie?" Spencer asked as she stood up and walked over to her DVD player.

"Sounds great," Ashley said with a smile as she crawled under the covers.

Spencer started the movie before crawling in next to Ashley.

Ashley was quick to lay her head on Spencer's chest as she listened to her heartbeat, "I don't know how I would survive without you," she whispered.

Spencer wrapped her arms around the other girl tightly, "well you will never have to know."

Ashley leaned up and kissed Spencer's cheek before lying back down, "Love you," she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too," Spencer replied as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having the other girl in her arms.

A/N: Review


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley groggily rolled over as she grabbed her phone that was ringing, "hello?" she said sleepily into the phone.

"Babe?" Aiden asked from his end.

"Aiden oh my God I have been trying to reach you," Ashley cried out as she jumped out of bed.

Ashley tried not to cry at his response, "will you just come over please we need to talk?" Ashley said before hanging up and going to go take a shower.

Ashley paced back and forth in her living room as she waited for Aiden to show, she thought about calling Spencer and having her there but she knew it would only piss off Aiden.

Aiden knocked on the front door and jumped as it flew open and a scared looking Ashley dragged him inside.

"What's going on?" Aiden asked as he noticed the look of pure fear on Ashley's face.

"I have to tell you something," Ashley began.

"Okay," Aiden said confused as he took a seat on the couch and waited.

"So while you were gone I found d out some news," Ashley began.

"Just spit out," Aiden demanded as he started to get annoyed.

"I'm pregnant," Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh my God," Aiden said as he started to feel sick.

"Aiden I'm so sorry," Ashley sobbed as she went to sit next to her boyfriend.

"I can't believe this," Aiden mumbled.

Aiden please don't hate me," Ashley cried out as she took his hand in her own.

"How could this have happened?" Aiden cried out as he pulled his hand away and jumped up.

"I don't know," Ashley whispered.

"I thought you were on birth control," Aiden said angrily.

"I must have forgotten to take it," Ashley mumbled.

"Unbelievable," Aiden said as he threw his hands up.

"Look if you are just going to be an ass maybe you should just go," Ashley snapped.

Aiden's angry glare softened as he sat back down, "look I'm sorry I'm just really worried is all."

"And I'm not?" Ashley snapped.

"I'm sorry Ashley okay," Aiden said bitterly.

"I have a Dr.'s appointment are you coming?" Ashley asked as she got up and grabbed her car keys.

Aiden stood up and took them from her, "I'll drive."

Ashley beamed as he held the door open for her as they walked towards the car.

Ashley and Aiden both exchanged nervous glances as they waited for the Dr.

"Miss Davies?" The Dr. asked as he came around the corner.

Ashley and Aiden stood up as they followed the Dr. to the patient area.

"Okay I'm just going to do a quick ultrasound and make sure everything is okay," the Dr. said as he lifted Ashley's shirt.

"The liquid will be a little cold, "he said as he rubbed some on her belly.

Ashley shuddered as the cold liquid was rubbed on her tummy; she smiled when Aiden took her hand.

"Okay here we go," the Dr. said as he ran the monitor over Ashley's tummy.

"Oh my God is that the baby?" Ashley said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's him," the Dr. said as he put the equipment away.

"He's perfect," Aiden said as his face lit up.

"He appears to be healthy," the Dr. said as he handed Ashley a slip of paper. "This will be your next appointment. Call me if you ever need anything."

"Thank you," Ashley said as she and Aiden shook his hand before leaving.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents," Ashley said as she and Aiden collapsed on her couch and they both cuddled close.

"Me either," Aiden agreed as he kissed the top of Ashley's head.

"Do you think we can do this?" Ashley asked as she turned to look at her boyfriend.

"As long as we have each other I do," Aiden said as he leaned over and kissed Ashley deeply.

"I love you Aiden and I can't do this without you by my side," Ashley said as she began to cry.

Aiden turned towards her and kissed her quickly, "I'm here for you."

Ashley smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

Aiden was quick to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Take that Spencer he thought happily as he held Ashley close.

Spencer was headed over to Ashley's when she saw the duo cuddling her heart sank as she saw the smile across Ashley's face as Aiden held her. The flowers fell from her hand as she turned and walked away.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my computer crashed :/ and we also have had some bad storms. Don't forget to review and also take time to pray for the victims in Orlando and their families. Love always wins! J


	22. Chapter 22

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Ashley asked as she looked over towards Spencer who was thumbing idly through a magazine.

Spencer set the magazine down as she stretched, "no idea," she said with a smile.

"Well that's no help," Ashley shot back with a smirk.

"Sorry," Spencer mumbled as she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she scooted closer to Spencer on the bed. "You have been acting really strange around me lately."

"I'm fine," Spencer squeaked out as she felt Ashley's hot breath on her cheek.

"No you're not," Ashley said with a frown. "I can tell something's bothering you."

Spencer tried to look away as Ashley's eyes seemed to look right into her soul.

"Look whatever it is you can tell me," Ashley assured her as she placed her hand on top of Spencer's.

Spencer jumped at the sudden contact. "Sorry," she said as she blushed and looked away.

Ashley watched her as she blushed and refused to make eye contact she only looked away when Spencer caught her looking.

"What?" she asked.

"Your eyes they are so blue," Ashley said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear.

Spencer blushed as she smiled.

"I never really noticed before but they are so beautiful," Ashley said with a small smile.

Spencer blushed, "they are?"

Ashley nodded as she smiled at the girl in front of her.

Spencer began to get butterflies at the way Ashley was watching her.

"I'm so glad you are a part of my life Spencer," Ashley said as she began to lean closer.

Spencer felt her heart stop as Ashley moved closer, is she going to kiss me? Spencer thought to herself as she felt Ashley's hot breath against her lips.

Just as there lips were about to touch, there was a loud knock on Ashley's door.

Both girls jumped apart as the door flew open and Aiden walked through.

"Hey babe," he greeted as he leaned down and kissed Ashley deeply.

Spencer looked away as the couple continued to kiss.

"Aiden I thought you had basketball practice?" Ashley asked as she tried to control her beating heart.

"It got cancelled," Aiden said as he slid in next to Ashley.

"Great," Ashley mumbled as she risked a glance towards Spencer who looked really uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?" Aiden asked as he eyed his girlfriends and Spencer.

"Fine," Ashley lied as she stood up and began grabbing the magazines her and Spencer were looking through.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Aiden demanded as he also stood up and glared angrily in Spencer's direction.

"Nothing," Ashley told him as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Then maybe Spencer should leave so we can have some quality time together," Aiden seethed as he glared at Spencer who looked scared.

Ashley knew in that moment whatever was bothering Spencer had something to do with Aiden.

"Baby do you think maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Ashley asked sweetly as she kissed Aiden lightly on the lips.

Aiden looked pissed at the request as he glared at Spencer who appeared nervous. "Why?" Aiden whined.

"Because Spencer and I are having girl time," Ashley said gently as she placed her hands on Aiden's chest.

"Whatever," Aiden snapped as he leaned in and kissed Ashley deeply as he grabbed her roughly while glaring at Spencer who looked away.

"Aiden stop," Ashley demanded as she pushed him away.

"What has gotten into to you?" Aiden demanded. "You have changed ever since you met her."

"So have you," Ashley snapped back.

"Screw this," Aiden said as he turned on his heel and stormed out making sure to slam the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked speaking for the first time since Aiden was there.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashley responded as she went to sit next to the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked innocently as she looked away.

"What's going on with you and Aiden?" Ashley asked bluntly.

"It's nothing," Spencer lied as she got up and went to sit at Ashley's computer chair.

"Bull," Ashley said sadly. "Please tell me."

Spencer took a deep breath, "please let this go," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jesus Spence what's going on?" Ashley asked as she rushed to her side.

Spencer wiped away her tears as she looked at Ashley, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Not knowing what's going on inside your head is hurting me and seeing you hurt is much worse, talk to me please," Ashley pleaded as she took Spencer's hands.

"Aiden isn't a good guy Ash," Spencer began.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"He threatened me," Spencer said as she looked away.

"What?" Ashley gasped.

"He told me to stay away from you and he got confrontational," Spencer spilled out.

"How so?" Ashley demanded to know.

"Well he's pushed me," Spencer began as Ashley jumped up quickly cutting her off.

"How could you not tell me this!?" Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled sadly.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Ashley said as she crouched down in front of Spencer and cupped her cheeks.

"I just didn't want to hurt you I know how much you care about him," Spencer cried out.

"I care about you too, and I wish you have told me sooner," Ashley cried out as she stood back up.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said as tears fell from her blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Spencer," Ashley said as she fell to the floor in a heap of tears.

Spencer ran to her and quickly and wrapped her in her arms, "shhh it's okay."

"He's the father of my child how could he do this?" Ashley cried out as she clung to Spencer like a lifeline.

Spencer held the woman she secretly loved close to her as she stroked her hair lovingly.

"I need to talk to him," Ashley said as she wiped her eyes and went to her phone.

"I don't think that's wise,' Spencer said fearfully.

Ashley looked towards her, "I won't let him hurt you anymore," she said as she caressed Spencer's face lovingly.

Spencer just nodded as she went to sit on the bed.

Ashley quickly dialed Aiden's number as she paced angrily while she waited for an answer.

"Ugh that asshole!" Ashley yelled angrily as she threw her phone.

Spencer jumped at the outburst as Ashley began crying again.

Spencer quickly ran towards her and held her tightly.

"I promise I will make this right," Ashley swore to her as she leaned her forehead against Spencer's.

"I trust you," Spencer said as she continued to hold her.

A/N: Will Ashley finally dump that fuck tard?! Stay tuned! Also review my beautiful peeps!


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley raced over to Spencer's and walked in, she waved to Paula as she raced upstairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer was watching a movie but paused it when she saw Ashley walk in.

"Hey you," Ashley said as she sat next to Spencer.

"Hey what's up?" Spencer asked as she tried not to blush when Ashley's hand brushed against hers.

"Not much was just bored," Ashley replied as she lay down.

"So you come bug me?" Spencer teased.

Ashley shot her a playful smirk before sitting back up, "I tried talking to Aiden before he left."

"Left?" Spencer asked confused as she set the remote to the side.

"Him and his family go to Aspen every year, I usually go as well but," Ashley trailed off.

Spencer frowned, "he didn't invite you?"

"His mom and I talked but I couldn't tell her the truth about what he has been doing to you," Ashley confessed.

"Oh," Spencer said sadly.

"It's not because I forgive him or want to stay with him I promise," Ashley assured her.

Spencer gave her a small smile as she just nodded.

Ashley suddenly turned pale as she raced to the bathroom and began throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned as she held her hair back and gently rubbed her back.

"My stomach has been hurting really bad," Ashley said as she wiped away the vomit before standing up and going to wash her hands.

"Maybe I should go get my mom," Spencer said as she headed for the door.

Ashley just nodded faintly as she lay down on the bed holding her stomach.

"Mom!" Spencer called as she raced down the stairs.

"Spencer sweetie what's wrong?" Paula said panicked as she ran towards her daughter.

"It's Ashley I think something's wrong," Spencer said as she tried not to cry.

Paula raced upstairs and into Spencer's room, where she saw Ashley crying and holding her stomach as a pool of blood lay around her.

"Oh God," Spencer cried out.

"WE have to get her to the hospital," Paula said as she helped Ashley up and down the stairs.

"Is my baby okay?" Ashley asked when they reached the ER.

"We will run some tests," Paula answered as she ushered Ashley into a room and closed the curtain before leaving.

"Oh my God," Ashley cried out as she began sobbing.

Spencer raced over and held her close.

"I'm just going to do a quick ultra sound then run some blood work," Paula said as she brought over the machine.

"Is the baby okay mom?" Spencer asked as she held a trembling Ashley's hand in her own.

"I don't know sweetie,' Paula answered as she refused to make eye contact.

"Okay all done," Paula said as she wheeled the machine out.

"I will be right back," Spencer told Ashley as she followed her mom.

"Mom what is going on?" Spencer asked as she stepped in front of her mother.

"I couldn't find a heartbeat," Paula said sadly as she looked towards Ashley's room.

"Oh God!" Spencer cried out.

"I'm sorry sweetie but the baby is gone," Paula said as she tried not to cry.

Spencer looked towards Ashley's room, "I should tell her."

"It will be better coming from you," Paula assured her.

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled.

"I'm going to go finish up her paperwork," Paula said as she hugged Spencer quickly before turning and walking away.

Spencer tried to calm herself down before entering Ashley's room.

Ashley looked up as the door opened, "it's bad isn't it?" she asked when she saw the look on Spencer's face.

Spencer looked down as she started to speak, "my mom couldn't find a heartbeat."

Ashley began sobbing, "The baby's gone?"

"I'm so sorry Ashley," Spencer said as she pulled the crying girl into her arms and held her tight.

"I have to tell Aiden," Ashley said as she reached for her phone.

"Want some privacy?" Spencer asked as she stepped back.

"No please stay," Ashley said as she reached for Spencer's hand.

Spencer held her hand tightly as Ashley dialed his number.

"Look Aiden I know you're pissed at me but please call me this is important," Ashley said as she try to remain calm.

"Didn't answer?" Spencer asked as Ashley hung up.

"Figured he wouldn't," Ashley said sadly.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Paula asked as she opened the curtain.

"Yes please," Ashley answered as she got up.

Paula and Spencer exchanged worried looks as they followed Ashley out the door.

"Are your parent's home?" Paula asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"No," Ashley said sadly as she looked towards her house.

"You can stay with us then," Paula said as she gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," Ashley said as she followed the two women inside.

Spencer led Ashley to her room where they were greeted with Clay putting fresh sheets on the bed.

"Hey," Clay said as he gave Ashley a small hug.

"Thanks Clay," Spencer said as she gave her brother a big hug.

"I will just leave you two alone," he said as he closed the door behind him.

Ashley held her stomach as she lay down on the bed.

"I know there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better but I am here for you always," Spencer said as she sat next to her.

"Can you just hold me?" Ashley asked as she looked towards Spencer with tear filled eyes.

"Of course," Spencer answered as she scooped up into her arms and held her close.

Ashley relaxed as she settled into Spencer's arms, she tried to ignore it but she just couldn't she knew she was falling in love with her best friend and that scared her more than anything.

The girls continued to hold each other as they watched a movie, they didn't see Ashley's phone light up singling she had a call.

"Hey it's Aiden, what's up?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Spencer asked as she turned towards Ashley.

"It will take time but as long as I have you by my side I will be," Ashley answered.

Spencer could only beam.

A/N: Review


End file.
